Katelin's Trials and Tribulations
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: Katelin's a girl whose had a tough past but with help from her best friend. Will a Newsie help her to a better future?
1. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. I only own Whisper and Chatterbox  
  
Back to the Past  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback 10 years~*~*~*~ "Aww... what's wrong little girl? Cat got your tongue?" Three boys taunted. I was clutching my arms as I walked towards the school. "Just go away." I thought but the boys would not go away. They danced around me, laughing and making fun of me. Sure I had a speech problem and didn't know how to talk but couldn't they just leave me alone?! Looking past the blurr of tears, I saw my best friend Brina Monroe. I knew that if I could just get to her, I would be alright. "She'll stick up for me. I know she will." Just as I was getting close to the school grounds, the leader of the group pushed me from behind. I fell forward, stopping thanks to my putting my hands in front of me. The tears that had been briming my eyes fell onto my cheeks in a great rush but I didn't make a sound. "Even when she's hurt the baby won't make a sound. I guess the cat really has got her tongue." The leader laughed to his followers. Next thing I knew, I saw him laying down in front of me. "Finally." I thought. A hand gestured out to me and I gladly took it in mine though when I did, I felt pain. Now standing, I looked at my hands and saw that they were scraped very badly. I looked to Brina and she saw that I was in pain. She never had to ask because of two reasons. First she knew she wouldn't get it out of me since I couldn't talk and second she could just tell by my eyes. "You have some nerve picking on her this morning. You know her mom just died this week. Couldn't you have just layed off for ONCE!" Brina said standing in front of the boy. The boy just laughed. "I could let up but what would the fun be in that. The baby is 8 years old and she still doesn't know how to speek. It's the only fun I have at school. So let me have it." "Oh I'll let you have it." At that Brina punched him in the gut. At age 9, Brina was small but she sure packed a punch. "C'mon Katelin. Lets go get you checked out by the teach." At that we walked into the school while the followers of the jerk helped him to his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~A year later...~*~*~ Sitting at the tree of familiarity, I cried silently to myself. "Why does it always happen to me? Why?" Here I was a 9 year old girl who had no family. My mother has been dead for a year and now my dad has died. The funeral has come and gone and I'm staying at my horrible Aunt Ursala. She is as bad as those boys who made fun of me last year. They've stopped for their leader has left. I'm glad. That means there is one less 12 year old taunting and laughing at my speech problem. The boys that followed him around have actually become nicer to me. They've earned both my trust and Brina's. The three of them have been working with me the past year on my speech. "Just as I learn how to speak and am about to say my first word to Papa, he dies." Tears grace my cheeks and I put my hands to my face. "Don't worry My Kate. I'll be with you always." I looked up but didn't see anyone. "Don't cry My Kate. Everything will be alright." Right then I knew that I was remembering the words my father spoke to me when my mother died. "My Kate." My father's pet name for me. I started to cry again and just let them flow. I then felt an arm go around my shoulders. Still with the tears falling down my cheeks, I could see who it was. It was the same person who had always been at my side, Brina."I..I.." She just put her finger to my lips and wrapped me in a hug. "I have some good news for you." Looking up I started to dry my tears using my father's favorite handkerchief. "My father has asked your Aunt if we could take you instead of her. She said why not since she had no use for you anyways." A smile crept to my sadden face. "I take it then you agree with this change?" She laughed. I nodded quickly hoping that it wasn't a dream. "Well we had better get your things so you can move in with us. You and I get to share a room." She helped me up to my feet and we ran off to her house. I know her father and mother couldn't take the place of my own folks but they were already a second family to me. As we ran, I could feel my mother and papa looking down on me and smiling, knowing that I would be safe in the arms of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~ 


	2. Great News. Both Old and New.

Great News. Both old and new. ~*~*~Chicago, 1903~*~*~  
  
I gazed out mine and Brina's bedroom window. We had shared this room for over 10 years now and we finished up high school this month. I thought back to everything that had happened since I first moved into the house. Brina and I have become closer and are now even more like sisters then friends. I've finally learned how to talk but choose not to for I'm always scared that someone will make fun of what I have to say.  
  
My favorite thing to read is the newspaper from New York. Now don't get me wrong, I like the Chicago Sun, but the New York World and Sun are much more interesting. Ever since I convinced Matthew(Mr. Monroe) to buy a copy for me every week, I've kept every copy. He was able to get a copy for me because he was the assistant editor of the Chicago Sun. He first started to buy me the newspaper in 1896 so I have several hundred papers.The weekly newspapers were one of the things that helped me to talk.  
  
My favorite article was in the New York Sun in 1899. It talked about a bunch of Newboys facing the most powerful man in New York, Joe Pulitzer. It had a picture of the boys in front of the World Newspaper building since that was where their protest first started. When we first got the newspaper, I liked it for the story, Brina liked it for the 'handsom boys'. She would try to snatch the paper away from me just so she could look at the guys pictures. Now don't get me wrong, I like guys but I don't see what the point is to drool over a bunch of them that you will probably never even meet.  
  
Looking down onto the street, I can see Brina running up to the house. "She must have been asked out by the mayor's son or else she wouldn't run." I heard thumping up the stairs and quickly moved to my bed because whenever Brina ran in, she ran right to where I was and I didn't want to break the window seat just in case she runs at me. The door swings open and a breathless Brina enters with a smile spreading from ear to ear. She shrieked, ran and jumped on my bed.  
  
"Guess what! Guess what!" she said as she bounced up and down on my bed. I looked at Brina and just gave her a look meaning 'just tell me.'  
  
"You're no fun but I'll tell you anyways." That's Brina for you. Never can stay quiet for too long. One of the main reasons why I nicknamed her Chatterbox, she's always talking.  
  
"I was just at Father's office. I was dropping off his lunch that he had left at home and low and behold, he was glad to see me. You know how Father hates it when I go to the office during the school week because I shouldn't be there, I should be at school getting my education. Well I then explained to him that school had already finished. He looked at me with a 'yeah sure' look on his face. I said really and..." I cut her off there.  
  
"Are you g...going to tell me what's so im...portant?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well the reason why Father was so glad to see me was because he had some really REALLY good news. He told me that the editor of the New York Sun had contacted him earlier that morning. Some guy named Denton I think." Denton? I think he was the reporter who covered my favorite article.  
  
"Well Father said that this Denton guy told him that he had seen Father's work and really liked it. Here's the really amazing thing. He said he liked it so much that.........he wanted Father to transfer from the Chicago Sun to the New York Sun! Now here's the best part. Father said YES!" Once again her shrieks filled the room. I took it that she was happy that Matthew had taken the job.  
  
"I t...take it you like th..this?" I said looking at her.  
  
"Of course I do. This means a change of sceanery, a change of people......a change in the male population." She said winking at me. 'Oh brother.' I thought.  
  
"So when are we l...leaving?"  
  
"You, Father and I are leaving at the end of this week. Mother will stay here to pack the rest of our things. Can't you imagine New York? The bright street lights, the wonderful stages, the cute boys." She giggled at her last remark. 'More boys on the brain.' I stood up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and started to take out my clothing. I went to the closet and brought out a suitcase and placed it on my bed. While I did this, Brina just stared at me.  
  
"What are you doing? Elizabeth will do that for you." Elizabeth was the Monroe's housekeeper. I shook my head.  
  
"I..I.. I want to do th..this myself." My parents had always taught me to do things for myself so I planned on doing that. Brina got tired of watching me pack so she went, flopped on her bed and began reading that day's newspaper. I finished packing my clothes, leaving out articles of clothing that I would wear the next day and the day after which would be the day we would leave. I took out a second suitcase and started to pack my newspapers. Brina stared at me weirdly but I kept packing. These objects were one thing that I definately wanted to pack myself.  
  
By supper time, I had most of the papers packed. I took my favorite one and placed it at the top of the pile. I hear Alice(Mrs. Monroe) call up for supper. I've finished packing so I head downstairs knowing that I'm prepared for my new adventure. 


	3. Thoughts and Memories

I'm not sure what the medical term for it but she always had a problem speaking. I think it's a learning to speak disability.  
  
Thoughts and Memories  
  
The day after Brina told me we were relocating to New York, the house was in a flurry. Alice was overseeing that every object was cleaned and put into different boxes or trunks. Brina and I helped as much as we could by packing the books and objects in our room. By nightfall, our room was the only one that was absolutely done and had the boxes in the front hall. All the other rooms still needed some packing or cleaning.  
  
When Brina and I had finished, we decided that we would go and say farewell to our friends. We had sent word out that we were going that morning and asked all our friends to meet us at our favorite restaurant. We tidied up and left the house to say our good byes. We arrived and saw that most of those who we had asked to be there had shown up. Andrew and Michael even showed. (They were the boys who had teased me so long ago but have ended up becoming two of my best guy friends.) Everyone talked and mingled. I mingled but barely talked. I still wasn't comfortable talking in front of people. The only ones I would talk frequently were Andrew, Michael and Brina. As I mingled I said my hellos and gave some hugs but never stayed long at one group of people.  
  
Watching Brina talk with her different friends, I sat down in a near by booth and starred out the window. I guess Andrew and Michael noticed that I was alone because the next thing I knew, Andrew was sitting beside me and Michael was sitting across from me. I smiled at them and was about to say that I was really going to miss them, when Michael put a package on the table.  
  
"Wh. what's th.. this?"  
  
"Well we figured that you were going to need something to remember us by so we put this together." Andrew said as he pushed it closer to me. I gave them looks of confusion, shrugged my shoulders and began to unwrap the gift. I slowly took the wrapping paper off and neatly folded it. Brina had always teased me about being a neat freak but I liked to save the paper for the future. Setting the paper aside, I lifted off the lid to the box. Inside was a leather book with a blue ribbon tied around it. By now everyone had noticed our little gift gathering so they crowded around the table. Brina was sitting beside Michael and leaning forward on the table trying to see what it was that they had given me.  
  
Andrew pulled the box aside so that I would have more room to look at the gift.  
  
"Th. Thank." I was trying to say but Andrew interrupted me.  
  
"Look at what's inside it." I untied the ribbon that held it closed and the first thing I saw was a picture of my mother, father and I. I flipped through the pages and saw that there were different pictures of me as I grew up. There were articles that I had mentioned were my favorite in the past. The last page I came to that had a single picture on it. I looked closely and saw that it was a picture of Andrew, Michael, Brina and I. We had gone to the photographer's a few months back for a group graduation photo. We sort of went against what the normal straight-faced pictures were like and all smiled. I looked up from the picture and felt tears run down my cheeks.  
  
"Th. Thank you. Th. Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around Andrew and gave him what would be probably our last hug till we met again. I scooted out of the booth and hugged Michael as well.  
  
"I'll always h. have fond memories of you guys."  
  
~*~*Two hours later~*~*  
  
I look up from where my best friends and I have finished eating our good bye meal and notice that if we are to leave early the next morning, then we had better get home soon. I told Brina and we said our final, final farewells to those who had stayed. Andrew and Michael walked us home and at the door we gave the guys one last hug.  
  
Brina and I hurried up to our room to quickly change for bed. I crawled into mine and pulled the sheets up to my shoulders. As I stared at the wall waiting for sleep to overcome me, I thought about the future yet to come. Would I make new friends? Would they accept my stuttering and my quietness? Would Brina stay by my side like she said she would when we were younger or would she once we arrived in New York abandon me? As I thought these questions, the sandman did his job and brought sleep to me though it was a dreamless one. 


	4. Train Rides and A New Home

Claimer: So far the only characters that I own are Matthew(Mr. Monroe), Alice(Mrs. Monroe), Brina, Katelin, Andrew and Michael.  
  
Train Rides and A New Home  
  
The morning after our party, I was up early so I could make sure I had all my things and didn't leave anything behind. Brina finally woke up when I had to dump a glass of water on her face. She sat up sputtering and I wish the guys could have seen me do that to her.  
  
"What did you do that for!"  
  
The only thing I could do was sit on my bed and laugh. With her wet hair, she sort of looked like a drowned rat. Finally catching my breath and getting tired of the look she was giving me, I said,  
  
"I did it b...because we ha..have to go in an hour."  
  
"Well you could have just pushed me off the bed. It wouldn't have been as bad as getting water in the face."  
  
"I c...could have... but it w...wouldn't have be..been that funny."  
  
I began to chuckle and quickly coverd my mouth hoping she wouldn't stay mad at me for long. Unfortunately, Brina has a tendency to take things a bit too serious.  
  
Brina stormed out of the room so she could dry off and get ready. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sat on my bed laughing a bit more but was quickly interrupted by Matthew calling us down to go. I rushed downstairs and when he asked where Brina was, I grabbed a glass, put water in it and reinacted the little scene. Matthew just laughed when he figured it out and by the time he was able to catch a breath, Brina was downstairs and ready to go. We each grabbed our suitcases and one box to take with us. Mine of course was the box of old newspapers and articles. There was no way I was trusting this to anyone other than myself.  
  
Taking one last glance at the house that I've known for so long, I got into the carrige and it took the four of us to the train yards. Even though Alice wasn't going to New York at the present time, she was coming down with us to make sure we got on the train safely. We arrived at the platform at 7:00am and the train was to leave at 7:20am. We took our luggage to the bags car and then headed for the passenger cars. Brina raced ahead of us and called the window seat. I had actually wished that I had gotten a seat by the window so I could look at the scenery as we passed it. Matthew saw the look of sadness on my face and whispered in my ear,  
  
"Take mine by the window. You deserve is since you've never been on a train before."  
  
I nodded thanks to him and entered the car while he said good-bye to his wife. I sat down in my seat and pushed open the window. I wanted to feel the breeze as we rushed down the tracks. I noticed Brina was surveying the other passengers seeing if there were any girls or boys our ages. The conductor's whistle shrilled in the air and Matthew took his seat beside Brina for that had been my original seat. The train jolted and began to move. It slowly began to chug out of the station when I started to hear my name being called. I looked to Brina but realized that it was too far a cry for it to be her. I looked out the window to see Andrew and Michael running along the platform. I stuck my head out the window and Brina followed my lead.  
  
Running along side the train, they yelled,  
  
"We forgot to give these to you last night."  
  
By now Andrew was by my window and Michael was by Brina's. Up went their arms and in each of their hands were their favorite hats. Brina and I made a grab for them and on the first try, we both got them. I waved farewell to my two friends and thanked them the best way I knew how, with a smile. They stopped at the end of the platform and waved. I waved until I could no longer see the station and retreated back into my seat. I held Andrew's hat to my chest and thanked them again silently in my mind for being my friends. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I watched the vast scenery pass us by.  
  
~*~*Later on...~*~*  
  
"Katelin......Katelin.......We're here."  
  
I awoke from my rest to see that we were at our destination. We were in New York. I grabbed Andrew's hat and placed it on my head. I stepped off the train and welcomed the room with a streach. I went to claim my suitcase and box of newspapers and then met up with the Monroes. We waited patiently for a carrige from the Sun to show up and at around 3:00pm it finally did. This didn't impress Matthew much because he was told that it was to be there at 2:00pm when we arrived. It took us about 30 minutes to get to our new home.  
  
Along the way, I could hear News boys crying out the headlines. From living with a man who worked with on a newspaper, I knew the tricks that the boys usually used to sell their papers. Some would cry out half truths and others whole lies. Some would use gimmicks such as crutches or canes to get sympathy. I laughed silently, wondering what the latest headline would be. We finally arrived at the house that would be a new beginning for us. It was two stories high and had a lovely feel about it. I knew that I would feel at home but I also knew that I would have to overcome the same obsticles with my speech as I had years earlier. The only difference now was that I didn't have Andrew or Michael to help.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to go claim your room? We get our OWN rooms here."  
  
Brina yelled from the front door, breaking my train of thought.  
  
"I....I'm coming."  
  
I lugged my suitcase up the front stairs and into my new home. My new home.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank those who have already reviewed my story and I hope more of you will. I also have another story going on at the moment. It's called Revenge but it's not under Newsies. It is under original. If anyone is interested in reading it, please do. Thank you again and the next chapter should be up by September 3rd. Bye for now.  
  
Dodger. (A.K.A Drama-Queen) 


	5. Sights and Sounds

Sights and Sounds  
  
Katelin brought in her suitcase and box and as soon as she entered through the door, she stopped and just looked around. From what she could see, there was a spacious living room that had pale blue curtains covering the window. A dark blue throw rug covered the floor and a flower patterned couch sat along the far wall. I continued to walk through the house looking at the different rooms; getting a feel for where everything in my new house would be. All this time I'm carrying around the suitcase and box and realize that my arms are starting to hurt. I had earlier heard that we would have separate rooms so I went to search for mine upstairs.  
  
Looking in the first one, I found out that it was Matthew and Alice's room for there was a big four posted bed along the far wall. I continued to walk down the hallway going past the main closet and what seemed to be Brina's room. I get to the end of the hallway and notice that there's just one last door and that was just a small closet. I retrace my steps and go back to Brina's room.  
  
"Uh, Brina. W.Where's my room?" I look at her with a confused look on my face. Brina just smiled.  
  
"You get the special room. Follow me."  
  
Seeing that I didn't have any other choice, I followed her. She walked down the hallway and once again I came to the end of the hall with the small closet door.  
  
"Th.There isn't any more d. doors."  
  
"Ah. There may not be any doors along the wall but."  
  
Brina said as her gaze went upwards. My eyes followed and saw something that looked like a door. I looked at her weird like and she just laughed. She then grabbed the knob that was on it and pulled down. As it came down, steps came out. A surprise look came to my face and Brina started up the stairs. I followed after her and coming to the top, I saw a sight I had never seen before. Along one wall, there was a four-poster bed and had a dark green comforter on it. There was a white washed nightstand next to it with a kerosene lamp placed on top. Along the opposite wall, there was a giant closet that looked as if it could hold my clothes along with Brina's.  
  
The wall to the west was where a window with a balcony was. I set down my suitcase and went to it and opened it. I stepped out and looked at the vast scenery. From where I stood, I could see several rooftops. The sky looked very beautiful and the colors looked absolutely amazing. While I was looking around, Brina went back down to her room to finish unpacking. I don't know how long I was out there looking up at the sky as the sun slowly settled in the dark. As I stood out looking that the stars that came out of hiding, Matthew came up and told me that the dinner was ready. I nodded and followed him down. ~*~*Later that night~*~*  
  
Our meal for the first night in the house was just a cold one of meat from a near by deli and cut up vegetables from a vendor down the street. As we sat at the kitchen table, Matthew told us about the job he was going to be doing.  
  
"I'll be going to the newspaper office early tomorrow morning so I can see exactly this Mr. Denton wants me to do. I want you girls to be safe but knowing you Brina,"  
  
He said looking directly at her.  
  
"You'll want to get out and see the sights. I'll agree to this but you've got to promise me one thing. You'll go together. I don't want young ladies wandering around the city by themselves."  
  
I nodded in agreement knowing that I wouldn't dare straying from Brina if we did go. Brina nodded in agreement cause she too would not leave my side. She was a close friend and would always be one to me. My eyelids started to get heavy but I did my best to keep them open and hoped that neither or the Monroe's saw them.  
  
"Well I guess it's time that we all go to bed. From what I can see, Katelin is about to fall asleep."  
  
I just smiled, got up from the table and walked upstairs to my room. When I got to the top of the stairs, I started to turn down towards where my old room was in the old house but then remembered that I slept up in the attic now. I quickly got changed and slipped into my bed. I gave a silent prayer to those I cared about and also for those who I had lost so many years ago. I gazed out the window and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*The next afternoon~*~*  
  
Matthew had left at 8:00 that morning and by the time Brina was awake, I had the breakfast made and on the table. Brina was not a morning person so she just sat at the table and slowly ate the eggs and bacon. She then got up to go wash and change for the day. She came back down around 9:30 and we decided that we would walk around the neighborhood to see the sights and sounds.  
  
We said farewell to the housekeeper and just started to walk. We looked at the different buildings and at every shop we passed, Brina had to look in. We walked and walked just going where our feet took us.  
  
Around noon, our stomachs started to rumble and we looked around for a restaurant or vendor. We saw a small restaurant across the street and decided to eat there. We entered and there weren't many people in there. At one table an old couple sat sipping hot coffee. Another table held two boys who seemed to be brothers talking feverishly about something. We took a table near the door and ordered from the waiter two waters and two salads. I ate in silence as Brina rambled on about the different dresses we saw in the shop windows.  
  
"We should each get a new one. Your peach colored one is starting to fade so you really need one."  
  
I just starred at her and shook my head silently laughing. One way or another, Brina always brought up two subjects: clothes and boys. We finished our meal, paid for it and left. I decided that I wanted a newspaper so we started to look for a Newsboy. Suddenly I hear a voice calling out a headline and I look to see where it was coming from. A boy about 19 was standing on a corner. I grabbed Brina's wrist and we jogged over to where the boy was. I let Brina do the talking.  
  
"'Ello dere madams." The boy took his hat off and bowed slightly. He's definitely a gentleman.  
  
"Why hello there. My friend and I were wondering if we could have a newspaper please. How much do they cost?"  
  
The boy told Brina the price and then I started to notice that she was flirting with him.  
  
"Oh great," I thought. " We're never going to get away from this guy." I stood there as Brina flirted and the boy flirted back. I tried several times to get her attention to show I wanted to leave but she didn't notice. I finally gave up and did something I promised myself I wouldn't do: I went off without her.  
  
I started walking down the street looking at the different vendors and stores. I started to hear a dog barking in an alley and some boys' voices teasing it. One thing I can't stand is when an animal is being picked on so I decided that I would try to get them to stop.  
  
I looked both ways before I crossed the street and didn't notice that several Newsboys had also heard the commotion. Being in trousers worked well because when I go there, I ran at the boys screaming. That freaked out the boys, seeing a person come at them and screaming. The boys left the dog to where it was and I went to go see if it was okay. It was a puppy and was not looking in good shape. I turned to go get Brina to help me to take the puppy to the house when the next thing I know, I run into someone..someone big. 


	6. Help Is On The Way

Help Is On The Way  
  
Running into that person, I fell backwards. My hat fell off my head revealing my black curls and I landed on my butt. I was so scared. I didn't want to look up to see the person I had just run into. I then remembered something that Brina once told me.  
  
"If we are ever separated, either curl up into a ball until I come or fight back."  
  
Well I didn't feel like fighting so I curled my legs up underneath me and locked my arms around them. What I didn't know was that the person was still there and he had two friends with him. I peaked up and looked through my hair to see that he was looking back at his friends with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Uh. are youse okay miss?"  
  
I just stayed where I was, praying that he would soon go away. Unfortunately for me he didn't. The guy just continued to stand where he was. He then turned towards his friends. I heard a bit of mumbling but couldn't understand what was being said. Next thing I knew I was up in the air. It was sort of a funny sight because even though I was up in the air, I still had my arms clasped around my legs. I actually heard his friends laughing.  
  
"'Ello miss? Are youse okay? Youse can let yours legs down now. I ain't gonna hurt youse."  
  
I still didn't trust this person for not hurting me. I decided that with the curling up bit not working out, I would use her second piece of advice...FIGHT! I slowly let my legs down and with that the guy let me go once my shoes hit the ground. He really didn't expect what happened next. As soon as he let go, BAM! I hit him in the stomach with my fist.  
  
He doubled over clutching his stomach and I started to run but didn't realize where his two friends were. I just started to run one way and next thing I know two arms grab my arms and I fly up into the air and then land my feet back down.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile with Brina...~*~*~  
  
Brina's POV  
  
"So you were one of the original leaders of the Newsboy strike?"  
  
The boy nodded and talked about how he accidentally let out that they should go on strike.  
  
"Next thing I know, my friend and selling partner Jack is saying that we will go on strike. Sorry, I'm being rude for I haven't introduced myself. My name is David." Ahh. So this was the David I saw in Katelin's picture. Not bad, not bad at all.  
  
Suddenly a feeling comes over me. An all to familiar feeling that I've had for a long time. I look around to see if I can see Katelin around. David just sold another paper and was about to say something when I interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know if you remember, but do you remember the girl who was with me?"  
  
David nodded and asked me why I was asking. He then looked around and noticed that he couldn't see her either.  
  
"This may sound strange, but Katelin, that's the girl, and I have a very close bond with one another. She's like a sister to me ever since we were little. She has a minor problem with talking and hates to be alone with a lot of people."  
  
David stands there listening to what I have to say.  
  
"Well I sort of get this feeling in my bones and I know that there is something wrong with her. I just got the feeling and now I'm worried."  
  
David suggested that we go and find Katelin since he could tell just by the look in my eyes that I was worried. I thanked him and we started to walk.  
  
"What does she look like? When you two first showed up, I seriously thought it was a guy with you since she was wearing trousers."  
  
"Well without the hat on, she's got semi-long black curls and is about 5'4"."  
  
"Okay well lets go find her."  
  
We started to walk and I felt as if we were getting closer. We walked past an alley and I suddenly felt that Katelin was near by. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I looked down the alley and saw that there was one guy bending down holding his stomach and two others holding a squirming girl by the arms.  
  
"David." He didn't hear me so I tried again a little louder.  
  
"David!" He still didn't hear me.  
  
"DAVID!" He heard me that time.  
  
"LOOK! There's Katelin."  
  
David turns to where I'm pointing and I see that his face goes a bit white.  
  
"C'mon, we've got to help her."  
  
I storm down the alley towards them, rolling up my shirt's sleeves. 'They have messed with the wrong girl.' I think to myself. 


	7. A Confrontation and Some people's though...

Confrontation and some thoughts  
  
I tried to get out of the two guys grips but it was looking as if it was useless. The two of them were pretty strong. The guy I had punched was leaning against a wall trying to get his breath back and while he did this, I took in details about him. He was somewhat tall, probably around 6'1". He had dark pants on and a matching vest. His shirt was worn but was fairly clean. I looked up towards his face but I couldn't see it. All I saw was a red bandana around his neck and a cowboy's hat.  
  
I looked around at the two guys who were holding me. The one on my left was somewhat short but still taller than me. He had dark hair and his clothes were smudged with dirt. One thing about him that was definite was the smell. He smelled like Havana cigars. I knew this smell well for my father had smoked them when he was alive. The guy on my right had tousled blond hair and an eye patch over the left eye. I looked at their hands that were around my arms and could tell one thing for sure, they were Newsies. Newsprint was all over their hands.  
  
"Man she sure has a punch to knock Jack's breath out that long." The one with the patch said to Havana boy.  
  
'So the guy I punched is named Jack. Let's hope Jack isn't going to hurt me.' I think to myself.  
  
Jack finally catches his breath and slowly straightens up. He took a deep breath and moved over in front of me. I didn't look up at him because I was scared he was going to hit me.  
  
"Man I've never seen a girl since Sarah punch me that hard. Don't you agree Race?" Havana boy nodded so I now had two names. The cowboy was named Jack and the Havana boy was named Race. All I needed was one more and I could report them to the police officers.  
  
"Now first of all, are you okay miss?" Jack said to me crouching down so he was at my height. 'He's asking if I'm okay? I just punched him.' I thought to myself. He was totally confusing me. I didn't have time to answer because the next thing I knew, Brina was running towards us with the Newsie we had gotten the paper off of.  
  
"Get your hands off of her this instant!" Her voice carried throughout the alley. Jack, Race and the other kid looked to where the voice came from and the two guys holding me let me go in the process. I took this as my chance and ran to where Brina had stopped.  
  
"How dare you put your hands on.." Brina couldn't finish the sentence because the Newsie that came with her stopped her.  
  
"Uh. sorry to interrupt you, but the one with the cowboy hat on is Jack. The one I told you about." Brina looked back and forth between the Newsie and Jack. Then she laughed.  
  
"This is the Jack Kelly??" The guy who led the strike against Pulitzer?" The Newsie nodded.  
  
Jack straightened his vest and looked directly at Brina.  
  
"And what if I am? What's it to you?" Brina walked right up to him and pushed him in the shoulders. This caught him off guard entirely because he wasn't expecting a girl to not back away from him or swoon over him I guess.  
  
"You just look shorter in person. That's all." This caught all the guys off guard. Shorter in person??  
  
"C'mon David. We've got to get Katelin back to my house." Well now I knew the Newsie's name that came with Brina.  
  
"That's ok. You've bruised Jack's ego and I think I'd better stay." During all this time, Jack, Race and the other kid all had confused looks on their face. Brina just said ok and we ended up going on our way.  
  
~*~*After Brina and Katelin leave.~*~* David's POV  
  
Man Racetrack, Jack and Kid Blink all had confused looks on their faces after Brina and Katelin left. They didn't snap out of it until I splashed water on them from a nearby water barrel.  
  
"So um, guys what were you guys doing with Katelin?"  
  
"We weren't doing anything. I guess the girl Katelin wasn't watching where she was going.."  
  
"Well neither was you Jack." Kid Blink interrupted.  
  
"Oh be quiet. Anyways, we ran into each other and she fell to the ground and then curled up into a ball. I tried to get her to talk but she didn't say anything. I picked her up, had her legs under her and these two laughed. Well the next thing I know, she punches me in the stomach and tries to run. Seriously I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just trying to make sure she was okay."  
  
I guess I had to believe him because I didn't hear Katelin's side. I looked at my watch and saw that we had better get to Tibby's to meet the rest of the guys. I told the guys what time it was and we walked to the restaurant.  
  
~*~*With Brina and Katelin.~*~* Katelin's POV "Are you sure you're okay?" Brina asked me the 100th time since we left the Newsies.  
  
"YES. I've told you before that I'm fine. There was a slight misunderstanding but I'm fine."  
  
Brina and I were about half way home when we decided to stop off at a restaurant for a snack. Brina walked in before me and realized that there was a bunch of Newsies there.  
  
"All right. Some cute boys for the eyes." I just rolled my eyes as we walked to our table.  
  
"Can we just get our snack and go. I'm a little tired." Brina agreed saying that she too was tired from trying to find me. I knew that she got the feeling whenever I was in trouble and that wore her out sometimes. The waiter came to our table and we both ordered sarsaparillas.  
  
We quietly sipped the drinks and my mind started to wander. I thought about the 4 Newsies I had met that day. David, the one who arrived with Brina to I guess my rescue. Jack, the guy I had bumped into. As I remembered him, there was something familiar about him but I couldn't figure out what. There was the guy Race. He reminded me of Andrew and Michael.  
  
Then finally the other kid, his name was never mentioned. From what I saw, he was kind of cute but I didn't see much for my face was down a lot trying not to see my captors as I guess I can call them. He didn't say much but when he laughed it was a warm laugh. Brina broke my train of thought saying that we should be getting back for the sun was starting to set. I agreed and we paid for our drinks and left.  
  
~*~At the Lodging House..~*~* Kid Blink's POV  
  
All the lights are out. I can hear Racetrack's wheeze beneath my bed. He's got to stop smoking those Havana's and turn to the cigarettes. To me, they are less hazardous. But Race's wheezing wasn't what was on my mind. That girl from earlier that bumped into Jack. I couldn't get her off my mind. Even when I closed my eyes, I saw her. I decide to go outside to think.  
  
Katelin. The name had a nice ring to it. We had discussed her and her friend Brina walking back to the restaurant. I thought she was very beautiful and looked around my age. I just hope that I see her again, that would make my day. I get back inside because the air was getting a bit cold and settled down to sleep and dream about the mysterious Katelin. 


	8. Meeting Someone Once Again

Meeting someone again  
  
~*~*The Next Day.~*~*  
  
I woke up with my arms being a little sore from being grabbed the day before. I looked at the clock on one of the shelves next to my bed and saw that it was 8:00am. I had finally gotten to sleep around 4:00am and really wanted my rest. I just laid in my bed, thinking about the day before events. My running into 3 boys, 2 of which I knew what their names were and meeting a nice guy named David. All of them looked familiar to me but I couldn't think of where I had seen them before. Even Brina's remark about Jack being shorter in person is causing familiarity. I looked at the picture of the Newsie strike and then it clicked.  
  
"Now I remember where I've seen them before! Those are the guys from the Newsie Strike. Jack did look shorter in person." I laughed to myself thinking about him and Brina standing up to one another and her pushing him.  
  
But even when I saw the picture of Jack and the others during the strike, he reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of whom. I heard a creak on the stair.  
  
"I'm already up Brina so you can put away the glass of water."  
  
"How'd you know it was me? I tried to get up before you and you still can tell it's me."  
  
I turned on my side and faced her.  
  
"I knew it was you because you didn't knock before coming up. Everyone else has done that since we've moved in." Brina sulked and came over to my bed and plopped down on it.  
  
"Well what are you thinking about? The only time you spend this long in bed is when you're thinking about something." Long? How long was I in my bed. I turned to my clock and saw that it was 10:00am already.  
  
"I hadn't realized I was up here that long. Last time I looked at the clock, it was 8:00am."  
  
"Well quit changing the subject. What were you thinking about?" I went around my room and opened the window to my room.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking about yesterday's run in with those Newsies. I just remembered where I had seen that Jack guy before along with the guy Race and David. The newspaper clipping from 4 years ago."  
  
"I remembered Jack from them but I didn't realize that David was in it. Which one was Race?" I pulled the clipping out from my nightstand drawer and pointed him out to her.  
  
"He's the one with the cigar in his mouth. There is the other guy that had my other arm." I pointed to the guy who had the eye patch on.  
  
"Did you get his name by any chance?" I shook my head and told her that she and David had come before I heard his name mentioned. We discussed the guys a bit more and then I kicked her out of my room so that I could get changed. I took out a pair of black pants that came to my knees and a green shirt. Reaching up onto the shelf in the cabinet, I pulled out my Newsie hat that my father had given to me and pulled my hair up underneath it. I then bounded down the stairs for a cold breakfast was something I needed to wake me up even more.  
  
"Good mornin' Miss Katelin. What would you like for breakfast?" Samantha the cook asked me.  
  
"A piece of toast will due. Do you know where Brina is at the moment?" I sat down at the table and rolled up my sleeves. You could sort of see small bruises from where the guys had grabbed me the day before. I just ignored them and started to read the newspaper since I hadn't the day before.  
  
"Oh Miss Brina said that she and her father were going to the office for the day. She wanted to wait for you but as she put it, you were taking too long and had to go. She told me that you were to go over to the office to meet up with her." Samantha handed me my toast and I quickly ate it and left for the office.  
  
I started to make my way to the office when I decided to buy a paper.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
Walking out from the distribution center, I looked at my hundred papes and then at my watch that Specs had given to me for my birthday. I had two hours to sell them and then get over to Denton's office to do my part time job there. I was just about to yell out a headline when a boy came up to me.  
  
"Excuse me but could I..." He just stopped what he was saying and looked at me. 'Oh great, he's looking at the patch. Just what I need.'  
  
"Listen kid, I'se would like it if you didn't stare at me like that." He quickly looked down and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. May I please have a paper?" I handed it to him and noticed the bruises on his arm that just showed from beneath his sleeve. He started to walk away but stopped when I called out.  
  
"Are you okay? That looks like a nasty bruise." The boy weakly nodded and started to walk away but I stopped him when I stood in front of him.  
  
"Listen I'se ain't gonna hurt you. You looks like you could use a friend."  
  
"I..I..I just n.need to get to th.the Sun's office but I.. I. don't know w..where it is." 'Man he has a bad stuttering problem.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well listen, I'se going there myself once I sell my papes. I'se can take you there." It looked as if I wasn't going to get an answer from this guy so I started to walk away.  
  
~*~*Katelin's POV~*~*  
  
Here in front of me was the other kid from the day before. My stuttering was starting up again but instead of making fun of me, he was offering to help me get to the Sun's office. When I didn't answer, he started to walk away from me. 'Oh just do something.' My conscience said.  
  
"I.I.would like that." I called out. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Alright then, that's settled. You and I'se will walk over there but you need to help me sell my papes first." 'I guess it couldn't hurt. He is after all helping me get to Brina.' I thought to myself as he handed me some of his papes.  
  
I skimmed over the front page and found a headline that would work. I summed up my courage and yelled  
  
"Manic haunts Central Park! Beware!" very clearly and without any stuttering. The boy looked at me in total surprise.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
Wow. This kid who had a stutter 5 seconds ago is yelling perfectly. About 15 people ran up to him and bought a newspaper.  
  
"Where is that?" He took a pape and pointed to the article. "Maniac Dog seen around Central Park." I laughed when I read this. He was good. 'I wonder if he's ever been a Newsie before.' I thought as we sold the rest of the papes. With the lines that this guy was coming up with, we sold the hundred papes in less then an hour.  
  
"You are really good kid. I'm Kid Blink. What's your name?" I asked as we started to walk to the Sun building. He looked down at the ground as we walked. The bruise on his arm was becoming more visible and wasn't looking good.  
  
"My, my name is." before he said anything else, he took off his hat. Hair fell down and showed that he was a girl! Not just any girl, Katelin from the day before.  
  
"You're the girl from yesterday. You're Katelin!" 


	9. Surprise and People's Thoughts

Surprise and Thoughts  
  
"You're the girl from yesterday. You're Katelin!" I was surprised that he knew my name and the fact he remembered me. I got a bit scared and started to walk quickly in the direction we had been heading in.  
  
"Hey wait up. I ain't gonna hurt you." He caught up to me and blocked my way. By now I had my hat on but left my hair down.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Racetrack and I were really surprised when you punched Jack that we wanted to see why you did it. We were going to ask but your friend Brina and David came along. Are you okay?" I didn't know what to say, but then again when do I? I stood there shuffling my feet not sure of what to do. I rubbed my one arm and winced when I hit the bruise.  
  
"Here, let me see that. I've seen enough bruises in my time to know what to do." He rolled up my sleeve to show a mean looking bruise.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How did this happen?" I got the courage and looked at him straight in the eye but didn't say anything. He figured out what I was trying to say.  
  
"You mean that I did this? Let me see the other arm." That was more of an order than a request. Lifting up the sleeve, another bruise showed.  
  
"I am extremely sorry for doing that to you. If we see Racetrack, I'm going to make him apologize for doing the other one to you."  
  
"D.don't please. I.I.I'm not mad at you g.guys. You were ju.just helping out a fr.friend." I got past him and started for the Sun building.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
I watched Katelin walk off towards the building. I hadn't noticed that we had gotten to the building but it made sense since I was too preoccupied with the fact that the kid I had been selling with turned out to be the girl Katelin from the day before. Thinking of the bruises, guilt washed over me.  
  
"Oh man. I feel so bad for doing that to her. I guess we didn't realize how tight we were holding her arms. But her struggling didn't help any."  
  
"Yo Blink, are you talkin' to yourself again. That ain't healthy." I turned around and saw that Racetrack was coming up behind me.  
  
"I guess I was. I was just thinking about Katelin."  
  
"Oh that girl. She gave Jack a good bruise. I saw it this mornin when he was getting ready to sell." I stood there and laughed at the sight of Katelin giving Jack a bruise.  
  
"I wonder where she and that girl Brina went off to yesterday." Race sat down on a nearby bench and I followed suit since I didn't have to be in the building until another hour.  
  
"I don't know but I saw her today." Race chocked on cigar smoke and looked at me.  
  
"WHAT! You saw her? When, where?" I went into detail of how I had thought a guy was asking for a paper. I had accused him of looking at my patch. I noticed that he had a bad bruise and said that he looked as if he had needed a friend. He then said he was looking for the Sun building and I offered to help if he helped me with my papes. Race interrupted me.  
  
"What does this have to do with Katelin?"  
  
"I'll get to that." I continued with that he had this bad stutter when he talked but when he shouted a line, his voice was clear.  
  
"Well I ended up introducing myself and asked what his name. Before he said it, he took off his hat and hair came down showing that it was a girl. Not any girl but Katelin. I guess she thought I was going to hurt her because she tried to get away from me. I told her I wouldn't and I ended up noticing how bad the bruise was." Race gave me a weird look to why I was talking about a bruise.  
  
"We gave her some nasty bruises when we grabbed her arms yesterday." Race looked down and for the second time, he threw his cigar away when there was still a half to it. I had seen him do this once before when he had hurt a girl.  
  
"Well we've got to do something to make it up to her. Where is she?" He looked around trying to see her. I pointed towards the Sun building.  
  
"She ended up going in there. I don't know why she was going there. Maybe for a job or something. She looks to be around 18 so she's old enough for a desk job." I looked to my watch and saw that I had 15mins to get up to Denton's office for that day's assignment.  
  
"I'll see you later at the Lodging House. Denton's gonna be mad if I'm not there on time. Bye." I waved as I ran to the building and entered.  
  
~*~*Brina's POV~*~*  
  
I had waited for Katelin but she took to long getting ready. Papa had wanted us to meet his boss and see around the building. I left word with Samantha that Katelin was to meet us at the building. When Papa and I reached the building, I realized that I had forgotten to give directions.  
  
"I hope she figures out how to get here. I haven't gotten the feeling so she's not in any trouble." Papa showed me around the building to the places that it was safe for me to go. We went to the top floor and I ended up meeting Mr. Denton.  
  
"So this is the lovely daughter I've heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you." I took his outstretched hand.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet the guy, oh excuse me, man who took the Newsie picture." Mr. Denton looked at me with surprise on his face.  
  
"You know of that picture? Most people outside of New York haven't seen that one before since it was before I had my big break and became editor. How did you get it?" Papa, Mr. Denton and I sat down and I went into of how we had seen the picture.  
  
"Well I have this friend named Katelin. Well she is very interested in writing and such and she bugged my father to buy her a newspaper from the New York Sun and the World every week."  
  
"Wouldn't her own father buy it for her?" I guess that Papa didn't tell him that Katelin lived with us and that her parents died when she was younger.  
  
"Well both her parents died when she was young. Papa and Mama ended up taking her in and she's lived with us ever since. She's very quiet and hasn't really bothered to ask for much in the way of things. A copy of your paper and Mr. Pulitzer's once a week has actually improved her speech. Well when the picture was printed in that one issue, Papa bought it and it's been her favorite ever since."  
  
Mr. Denton sat there with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm happy that she likes it so much. When do I get to meet her?" I looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was an hour since we had left the house.  
  
"She should be here soon. She was taking awhile to get ready. I just hope she hurries."  
  
Just then, Mr. Denton's secretary came into the room.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but there is a young boy to see you." Then she left.  
  
"Ah, that must be Kid Blink. He was in the strike as well. Afterwards, I took him in as a Newsboy reporter and he comes in every morning about now. I'll introduce you."  
  
~*~*Katelin's POV~*~*  
  
I waited outside Mr. Denton's office hoping that Brina and Matthew were somewhere in the building. The secretary had gone in and told Mr. Denton I was there and when she came out, she told me just to wait. I was too nervous to sit down so I just stood but the window. His door creaked open and out stepped Mr. Denton, or whom I assumed to be, and followed him were Brina and Matthew. Judging from the look on Mr. Denton's face, he thought I was a boy. I had quickly put my hair up under my hat coming up the stairs.  
  
"Excuse me son, but how can I help you?" Was all he could get out before Brina realized it was me.  
  
"Mr. Denton, this is Katelin. The girl I told you about who likes your picture." Mr. Denton gave her a confused look and I took off my hat to let my hair come down. He just laughed.  
  
"Well then. It's a pleasure to meet you Katelin. I'm glad you like my photograph of the Newsies in their prime time." He looked past my shoulders and noticed someone coming up from behind me.  
  
"Ah, there is the young boy I was telling you about. Brina, Matthew, meet Kid Blink." My eyes bulged open and I nearly fell over hearing that name again.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
I walked towards Denton and saw that there were several people there with him.  
  
"Kid Blink. I'd like you to meet Matthew Monroe. He's the new assistant editor of the newspaper. This here is his daughter Brina and Brina's friend Katelin."  
  
The girls turned around and when the three of us looked at each other, we all yelled,  
  
"YOU!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed the story so far. I'm quickly updating and Spot Conlon and other Newsies will be in it soon. Until then, I present to all of you, live size cut outs of your favorite Newsie. 


	10. Grudges Amongst Everyone

Grudges Amongst Everyone  
  
Kid Blink's POV  
  
"YOU!?!?!?!" We all yelled. Several secretaries and reporters looked our way and then went back to their paper work. Denton walked over to where I was standing and ended up ushering us the girls, Mr. Monroe and I into his office.  
  
"Kid Blink, you know these two ladies?" I nodded but didn't say anything. My eyes were still on Katelin and Brina. From what I could tell, Brina looked as though she was going to have steam come out of her ears and Katelin looked a bit scared. Both Mr. Monroe or Denton had not noticed the looks on the girl's faces yet and just as they turned to ask the girls the same question, their faces went neutral. Interesting how girls can do that so fast.  
  
"Brina, do you two know this gentleman?" Mr. Monroe looked right at his daughter.  
  
"Yes, we met him yesterday while we went on our walk around the city." Denton turned back to me with a somewhat relieved look on his face. My guess is that he thought we had a bad encounter on which I guess we did. Another guess of mine is that Brina and Katelin don't want to talk about it.  
  
I looked back to Brina and saw that the look she was giving me could kill me. This made me hot under the eye patch and felt the need to get out of the room..NOW!! I bounced back to reality when Denton tried to get my attention.  
  
"I have an idea Kid. How about you show these two ladies a better tour of New York instead of working here in the office. I bet you could get news from the others about different things going on."  
  
'Well it's either working in here all day or visiting friends. I think I'll go with the friends idea though I really don't feel like being alone with Brina.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Okay I'll show them around New York." Denton smiled and then ushered us outside his office saying that he had to discuss some things with Mr. Monroe. Once the door closed, Brina turned on her heel and faced me.  
  
"YOU! If I had known YOU were going to be here today, I would not have let my father talk me into coming. After what you did to Katelin yesterday, I'm surprised you have the nerve to come up out of the hole you live in." Brina grabbed Katelin's arm and pulled her to the door. I saw Katelin wince in pain so that shows that Brina grabbed the bruise.  
  
'She should really put ice on that thing.' I thought. I walked steadily, following them out of the building.  
  
~*~*Brina's POV~*~*  
  
I cannot believe that we now have another name to report to the police on the incident yesterday.  
  
"We have all 3 names Katelin. This means we can now report them to the police."  
  
I continued to walk and didn't notice Katelin wasn't beside me until she spoke up.  
  
"No." That took me completely by surprise and nearly caused me to collide with passersby. I turned around and saw that she was several feet behind me. I walked back to where she was.  
  
"What do you mean no? Those guys hurt you and caused you to bruise. You should report them to the police." I looked at with disbelief at her saying no.  
  
"I.. I.. don't want to re..report him or hiss. Friends." I still stood there in disbelief.  
  
"Why? Those 3 guys hurt you and who knows what else they could have done to you if David and I hadn't come along." Katelin cleared her throat and I knew this was not good. The only time she did this was when she was mad and the strangest thing is, she talks clearly without the stutter.  
  
"I know what they would have done Savannah Brina Monroe!" Oh oh, the use of my full name. Not a good sign.  
  
"Jack Kelly may have been hit by my fist, but he asked me if I was okay. He wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt from falling onto the ground. I found this out from Kid Blink today when he showed me the way to the Sun building because you were to much in a hurry to wait for me."  
  
I was about to mention that I had to leave but decided not to since once Katelin got mad, there was barely anything to stop her rant.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK earlier that year~*~*  
  
Katelin sat by the window reading one of the many stories she had in her bookcase. All the books had belonged to her mother and father and she just loved reading them over and over again. I was sitting on my bed brushing out my hair for I had just had my bath and if I didn't tend to it, it would get all tangled and I hated that. As I brushed my hair I looked to Katelin and tried to remember why we were such good friends. Sure I helped her to learn how to speak and defended her from the jackass we had known as children but what made her come to me? We were opposites.  
  
My train of thought was lost for about two minutes until I realized that Katelin had gotten up and was at her bookcase again. She had put away her book and was looking for another one I guess. The look on her face seemed to go from the pleasant little smile she normally wore to a worried expression. Her search then went quicker as if she was looking for something in particular. She stopped and then turned to me.  
  
"Uh. Brina. Do you k.know w..w.where my sm..small red book is?"  
  
'Her small red book?' I racked my brain trying to think of a book. I suddenly remembered a ratty looking one that I had given to Andrew one day as a prop for a play he was working on. It was to go in a fire for kindling in the story. I don't know if he ever gave it back.  
  
"Oh that book. I've seen it. I gave it to Andrew for a prop for his play."  
  
I continue to brush my hair and the next thing I knew, Katelin had me by the hair.  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean you gave it to Andrew for the play? That play is about book burning!"  
  
"I gave him the book because it was taking up room on the bookcase. It was ratty and old so I just gave it to him."  
  
I looked at Katelin and saw a fire flame up in her eyes. Suddenly I felt as though I shouldn't have done what I did.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT? THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S JOURNAL! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT ANDREW BURNED IT OR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!"  
  
Katelin ran out of the room and out of the house from what I could hear. I prayed to myself that Andrew hadn't burned it because I couldn't bear the thought of Katelin being mad at me.  
  
~*~*End of flashback~*~*  
  
I was lucky that day for Andrew hadn't burned the book. As it turned out, he had read a little of the beginning and seeing that it had belonged to Katelin's mother and knowing how much she meant to her, he put it aside until she came to call.  
  
I snapped back to the present and realized that Katelin had finished yelling at me about how she didn't want to report the boys. I also realized that she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh great. Just what I need is a girl pissed off at me and now lost in Manhattan." I noticed Kid Blink coming up to me.  
  
"Where's Katelin?"  
  
"I don't know. She was yelling at me at one point and then the next thing I knew, she was gone. This is not good because once she cools off, she will be too shy to talk to anyone for directions."  
  
I started to walk away and Kid Blink ran up beside me.  
  
"Before we start looking for her, I need to know a few things. First of all, why is she mad? Second, why would she be too scared?" I took a breath and relayed to the guy why she was mad at me and why she would be too scared. When I was finished, Kid Blink looked like he was ticked off.  
  
"I'm ticked that you could think of reporting me, Jack and Racetrack to the bulls even though we weren't trying to hurt her. We were just worried about whether or not she was okay. You can go find her on you own."  
  
Kid Blink walked off in a huff.  
  
"Just what I need, another person mad at me." I began to walk in the opposite direction and tried to think of where Katelin would go.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile with Kid Blink~*~*  
  
I can't believe she could think of reporting us to the bulls when we were just making sure Katelin was okay. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." The person mumbled and kept going. If I hadn't looked up, I would of passed the person who had stuck up for me.  
  
"Katelin! Wait up." She looked up and realized whom it was that she had bumped into.  
  
"Oh hello Kid Blink. I'm sorry for going off without telling you and Brina where I was. She just got me so ticked off about the idea of reporting you guys that I just got very mad."  
  
Strands of her hair had fallen from her cap and with the sun coming down on it she looked very pretty. I then realized that she wasn't stuttering anymore.  
  
"Uh. what happened to your stutter?"  
  
"Oh it goes away when I get mad and rant. Brina has told me this happens and I'm happy it does since I only learned how to talk when I was 9." I gave a shocked and confused look and she laughed. She has a very charming laugh. She went into the story of how she lost her parents and such. She talked about these guys Andrew and Michael and with her mentioning them I started to feel down, but didn't show it.  
  
"Don't worry. They're ju.just friends. After th. the jerk Francis Sullivan left, they he. helped me to talk."  
  
WHOA! Wait just a minute. What name did she just say? Francis Sullivan? But that's Jack? He never told any of the guys that he was from Chicago. He would never be that mean to someone especially a girl? I guess Katelin had noticed that I had gone quiet because she tilted her head to one way with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Wh. what's wrong?" I didn't want to tell her about Jack yet until I was absolutely sure. I would ask him tonight during the poker game.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered that I'm supposed to show you around New York and we better get to it before it gets dark." We stood up from where we were sitting on the grass and I held out my arm. She took it with a slight blush on her face. She turned her head so I wouldn't notice but I have a way of noticing.  
  
I showed her around New York and introduced her to Mush and Specs. They were going to Tibby's. They asked us to join them but Katelin piped up that she had to get home. I ended up walking her home and saw that she lived about a block from Medda's. We said good-bye, she walked in and I walked off to the Lodging House to have a little talk with Jack Kelly.  
  
~*~*Later that night~*~*  
  
Racetrack's POV  
  
I sat at the table, my cigar in my mouth and a lousy hand before me. The guys around me were Mush, Specs, Jack and Skittery.  
  
"Okay guys, what does everyone want?"  
  
"One." Mush answered sliding his card to the middle.  
  
"Two." Said Specs.  
  
Both Skittery and I took two each and my hand improved a little. I looked to Jack and asked him what he wanted. He was just about to answer when Kid Blink came storming in the house. He ran straight to Jack and punched him in the face. It didn't knock him over or anything but Mush and I had to hold back Jack before he could hit Kid. Specs and Skittery tried to hold back a fuming Kid Blink.  
  
"What is this all about?" Kloppman asked as he came around from behind the check in counter.  
  
"I've got a question for you Francis." When anyone called Jack "Francis" since the strike, then he or she meant business. My girlfriend Fastdancer is the only one who can get away with calling him that just jokingly.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you just as long as you don't hit me again." Kid nodded and we all sat down except for him because he was still a little angry. By now Fastdancer had shown up and was sitting next to me and Dodger showed up. She gave Kid Blink a hug and then sat down next to Specs. She and Kid Blink used to go out but then Dodger's cousins showed up and she had to leave for a while. This ended up causing them to break but kept them being friends. Anyways, Kid stood before Jack and asked him the questions.  
  
"Jack, did you ever know a girl named Katelin Standish?" We all looked to Jack and saw a smirk come to his face.  
  
"Yeah I knew her. I never told you guys but I came from Chicago before coming here."  
  
"Did you ever tease her?" Jack nodded his head.  
  
"I was 12 years old and she couldn't talk so of course I teased her. It was so easy to get to her. I teased her about that and the fact that her mom had died. She was very pathetic and I'd be surprised if she ever learned how to talk. I hope Andrew and Michael kept it up. Now, can we get back to the game?"  
  
Jack turned back to the table and just as he did, Dodger stood up and slugged him. We all stared in awe because she rarely did this. She then stormed for the door. Fastdancer followed and so did Kid Blink. Before he left, he turned to Jack.  
  
"That was stupid what you did. Oh and by the way, Katelin has learned how to talk. She's the one who gave you that bruise the other day. Brina's here too." And he walked out. I narrowed my eyes and threw my cards at him and then followed the others.  
  
~*~*Outside~*~*  
  
Kid Blink's POV  
  
"Dodger, wait up. Why did you soak Jack? You haven't even met Katelin."  
  
Dodger turned to me.  
  
"I'se soaked 'im because she means a lot to youse. I'se could tell when youse asked your questions. I'se gonna go 'ome to Midtown. Do all of youse guys wanna come? I'm sure Whiz would let youse stay." Race, Fast and I nodded. We all walked off towards Midtown and as far as I could tell, we all had a grudge against Jack and that would last a while, especially Dodger's.  
  
A/N: This is a call out to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. Thanks a lot. I'll review yours if you mine. Fastdancer you're in this one so if any ideas spark up, tell me. Until the next chapter, everyone gets a Newsie cutout! 


	11. Midtown, Manhattan, Pasts and Names

I woke up the next day with the thoughts of yesterday still roaming around in my mind. I was still ticked off at Brina for thinking that we should report Kid Blink, Racetrack and Jack for hurting me. We had accidentally bumped into one another and Kid Blink and Racetrack hadn't deliberately hurt my arms when they grabbed me. They were just surprised that I had punched Jack. I pushed back the comforter on my bed and changed into a pair of trousers, a green shirt and suspenders. I never wear dressers since I feel very weird in them.  
  
I grabbed my pocket watch off of my nightstand and quietly went downstairs for breakfast. I knew that Brina would not yet be up since she liked to sleep in when she could. Downstairs, I realized that I was up even before Samantha. I grabbed some toast and decided to go for a walk. For the first time I had woken up, I looked at my watch and realized that it was 5:30am!  
  
"No won.wonder no ones up."  
  
I slipped out of the house after leaving a note and headed out. The sun wasn't up yet so I stuck to the lighted streets. I saw a giant building that said Medda Larson: the Swedish Meadowlark. I continued to walk and came to the World building.  
  
"This is interesting. I won.wonder if any Newsies are around."  
  
I walked a bit farther and came to the distribution office. I saw one Newsie that looked a bit familiar sleeping on the steps. I walked up to him and saw that it was a friend of Kid Blink's. I tapped him slightly on the shoulder  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I whispered not sure if he had awaken when I walked up. He stirred and slowly woke. He lifted his cap up and when he saw me, a glint of recognition formed in his eyes.  
  
"You're Katelin right?" I nodded.  
  
"I should be the one asking if you're okay."  
  
I stood there and gave the boy a questioning look. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Kid Blink came to the Lodging House last night and mentioned that he had accidentally hurt you."  
  
"Oh. Do you know wh. where he is? Is he at th.the Lodging House?"  
  
The guy shook his head no. I then assumed that he had already left to sell papers.  
  
"No one stayed at the lodging house last night. Racetrack, his girlfriend Fastdancer and Kid all went over to Midtown last night with Dodger. I ended up sleeping out here and Specs and Skittery went over to Brooklyn for the night."  
  
This confused me. Why would all these guys go sleep somewhere else if they had the lodging house? I guess the guy noticed my confused look.  
  
"Well I think you may want Kid to explain why we didn't stay at the lodging house. I'm actually going to go sell in Midtown today so I can take you over there."  
  
I nodded as in 'yes' and we headed off in the direction.  
  
"By the way, my name is Mush." So that's what his name was. (I couldn't remember from the day before since my anger sometimes gets the better of my mind.)  
  
"How did you g.get that name?" Mush then went into telling me how he got it as we walked.  
  
~*~*Flashback 2months before the strike~*~*  
  
Mush's POV  
  
"You boy! Get to serving these ragamuffins their mush." I grabbed the big bowl of oatmeal and started to go around the tables at the refuge serving the rest of the people their food.  
  
'Just what I wanted to do with my life, serve food for others. I've got to get myself out of here before I go bonkers.' I thought to myself as I went from person to person. I had only been at the refuge for 3months and since I didn't make any fuss, I get to have the delight to serve people. Just my luck. I saw Kid Blink across the room staring out the window mouthing something.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing.' As I got closer I saw the top of a cowboy's hat. 'What the?' Kid Blink saw me getting close so he motioned his hand to the person outside to get away.  
  
"Hey Jacob. How are you doing?" I put some of the oatmeal in his bowl and noticed a look of nervous in his eyes. 'What is going on?'  
  
"I'm doing fine Kid. What were you just doing looking out the window?" The look on Kid's face went sort of pale. It then went back to it's regular colour and he asked,  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
I nodded and sat down at the table. This was always my last spot since I too sat there. I scooped the oatmeal into my bowl and listened to Kid.  
  
"Well I'm getting out of here tonight." I sat that with what I guessed was shock all over my face.  
  
"What do you mean you're getting out tonight? You still have 3 months left on your sentence."  
  
"I'm tired of being here. The food sucks and I have to fight someone every night for a decent mattress. I have a friend on the outside whose gonna help me so I can get back to being a Newsie."  
  
"Can I come too? I'm tired of handing out this mush."  
  
"Okay. But you'll need a new name."  
  
Kid Blink looked at me for a few minutes and then laughed.  
  
"I've got the perfect name for you. Mush." He then started laughing and soon I did too. We saw Snyder come into the room and quickly closed our mouths and ended up waiting out the rest of the day until nightfall came.  
  
When it finally did, Kid and I were dressed in our regular clothes rather than the raggedy shirts they gave us to sleep in. As soon as all the lamps were put out, we got out of our beds and quietly went to the roof. Up there was a dark figure with a cowboy hat on.  
  
'That must be the person I saw earlier.' We walked over to him but no one said a word. The guy led the way out of there and we left the refuge.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~* Mush's POV  
  
"So that's how I got called Mush, because I served it. I wish I had something different but all the guys seem to like it the way it is."  
  
I then realized that we were at the Midtown Lodging House and looking at the clock nearby, it told me that it was 6:00am.  
  
"They'll be out soon. Midtown gets up later than us Manhatteners. We have to get up at 5:30am all thanks to Kloppman. Knowing Kid and Race, they'll be up last. They're more of nighthawks than a day birds. There are only two people who know how to get them up in the morning. One's Fastdancer and the other's Dodger. C'mon. If we get up to the window, we can see them wake the two sleeping beauties.  
  
With Katelin following me, I led the way up the fire escape so we could look in the window. We peered over the windowsill and saw Dodger do her thing just in time. We saw her go up to where Kid was sleeping and pulled the blanket away from his feet. She then took a feather and tickled him until he got up. Fastdancer did the same to Racetrack and he ended up hitting his head against the top bunk. I burst out laughing and so did Katelin. She had a very melodic laughter that just made me laugh even harder at the sight of her being happy.  
  
"C'mon, let's go meet them at the doors."  
  
~*~*Katelin's POV~*~*  
  
I followed Mush down the fire escape and by the time we got around to the front door, Kid Blink and Racetrack were coming out followed by two girls who were laughing. From what I could tell, Racetrack and Kid Blink were irritated by the fact that they were woken up by the one thing they hate, feet tickling. The two girls I presumed to be Fastdancer and Dodger calmed down enough to say,  
  
"Aww poor Newsies. Don't like to be woken up do you?" Then they started up all over again. They then noticed Mush and I and walked over as Kid Blink and Racetrack lit their cigars and cigarettes.  
  
"Youse must be Katelin. It's nice to meetcha. Me name is Dodger." She took off her cap to show raven black hair cut just below the ears and bowed very low. She came back up and I saw laughing emerald green eyes.  
  
"Oh ignore her. She's normally like that when we get Blink and Race. My name is Fastdancer. I'm Racetrack's girlfriend." I noticed that Dodger had a different accent than the rest of the Newsies I had met but decided not to mention anything yet. Dodger looked over to the boys for now Mush was over there smoking too.  
  
"Boys! Fastdanca and I are goin' to take Katelin 'ere to breakfast. We'll meetcha lata in Manhattan." The boys nodded and Fastdancer, Dodger and I started walking. I decided now that I would ask about her accent.  
  
"I wa was wondering. Wh why do you ha have a different accent Dodger?" She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I'se ain't from around 'ere. I'se from Canada." As we walked, Dodger got into her story.  
  
~*~*Flashback Dodger Age: 15 (1898)~*~*  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
"'Ey kid. Git outta me way!" I said as I pushed my way past a person. I was very pissed off for my boss accused my good friend Elizabeth of slacking off but ended up firing me. I stormed my way to the train station since Katharine and Jonathan would beat me if I came back home without my paycheck.  
  
"I'se sick n' tired of dem 'ittin' me. It's time I'se left." I didn't even bother to go and get things I just went straight for the train yards. I bought a ticket for New York with the money Elizabeth had given me before the damn boss tossed my butt out. I boarded and the train then it lurched into motion heading for my new home.  
  
"No more Skyler McClure, goil who gits beatin' n' 'it every single day. It's time for Skyler McClure, new and improved." I said to myself as I stared out the window. Within 3 hours I arrived in Manhattan New York. As I walked down the streets I tried to think of what to do.  
  
"Well foist I'se gotta cut dis 'air of mine. I'se ain't gonna git a job lookin' like a goil." I took my pocketknife out of my back pocket and did a quick cut job on my hair. I then tucked it behind my ears and put my cap back on. As I walked on, I bumped into several guys. With me being still in a bad mood, my mouth put me in a hot spot.  
  
"Watch were youse goin'. I'se walkin' 'ere." I pushed between them and thought that I had gone with clear sailing when I was grabbed from behind by use of my suspenders.  
  
"I don't think so. You're the one who bumped into us boy." I looked at the guys and saw that there were 4 of them. One looked like a pathetic cowboy look alike. Another one looked as though he was an Italian bookie. The one to my far right had curly hair up under his cap and the last one had a patch over his left eye.  
  
"Listen. I'se sorry but I'se in a hurry so I ain't got time to chat so good- bye." I started to walk again but was grabbed from behind again. This time it was my shoulders. Flashbacks of Jonathan doing that hit me fast and I reacted the way I normally did. With my fast right and left hooks. As it turned out it was the cowboy who grabbed me and was now on the ground holding his gut. The other 3 came at me.  
  
"You are in for a soaking now boy." At least they think I'm a boy, that's a good thing. They all came at me at once and then all 3 were lying next to the cowboy on the ground.  
  
"I'se 'ope youse learned youse lesson. Now I'se gotta go." I walked off towards the park maybe seeing one of those traveling theatres.  
  
"Wait up." I turned and saw the 4 boys struggling to get to me. It was a funny sight but I would stifle my laughter until later.  
  
"What do youse want? Another butt kickin'?" They shook their heads, which was a good thing since I didn't have the energy to.  
  
"Den what do youse want?" The one with the eye patch spoke first.  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to join the Manhattan Newsies. You have the guts to face us and we're the toughest of them. What do you say?"  
  
I looked at them and thought that it couldn't hurt. But then I remembered that if Katharine and Jonathan were to figure out that I was in Manhattan, they could get there easily.  
  
"I'se love to, but it ain't safe for me 'ere. I'se do wanna be a Newsie but dis is too close to where I'se from." The cowboy came up to me.  
  
"Well we could take you to see Whiz, he should take you in. Oh and no hard feelings about the punches. Where did you learn those?"  
  
"It's whatcha learn from bein' beatin' since da age of 5. Oh and da name is." I didn't get to finish for the Italian one cut me off.  
  
"No names. Not now anyways. We need a Newsie name for you if you're gonna be one." The 4 boys gathered together or did as best they could and conversed for a bit. They finished and then looked at me.  
  
"In the little punch up back there, did any of us hit you?" I shook my head that no they hadn't. "Alright then, we're going to name you Dodger since you dodged all our shots."  
  
"Alrighty then. Shall wese git goin' cause I'se wanna make some money for da foist night." The boys were about to say that normally the first night was free but I cut them off.  
  
"I'se know da foist night is free, but I'se never getting' anythin' for free. Let's go." The boys just shrugged their shoulder's and showed me the way to Midtown where Whiz was the leader.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
Katelin's POV  
  
"N' dat's how I'se got me name Dodger. Da boys lata figured out dat I was a goil but as it turned out, Whiz was me cousin so I'se was allowed in." By the time she had finished her story, we had arrived at the local restaurant, Molly's and had finished half of our breakfast.  
  
"Mush told me th that you are th the only one who knows h how to wake up Kid Blink. H how is that?"  
  
"Oh Kid Blink n' I went out until 1901 when me cousins Katharine and Jonathan tracked me down to Midtown tanks to does lousy bruddas, Morris and Oscar Delancey. I ended up runnin' for a while and dis ended me n' Kid's relationship. I actually jist got back last month but don't worry. 'Im and me are only friends. I'se actually 'ave started a relationship wit Specs."  
  
I took a sip of my juice when Dodger then said,  
  
"Youse like Kid don't ya?" I swallowed my juice and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'se won't tell him. It took me a year before tellin' 'im. 'E's jist too cute to talk to." I looked down at my plate and blushed. I then said in a whisper,  
  
"Thanks." Fastdancer opened her mouth for the first time since our introductions.  
  
"You sure do talk quiet. You need a Newsie name even if you don't sell papes. Kid told us how you're involved with the Sun and all. I think the name Whisper will work since that's all you do when your around people. I know I know a lot about you but that's cause Kid told us a lot last night."  
  
Dodger butted into the conversation.  
  
"Whisper's good. Whisper, youse gonna hafta watch Fast 'ere. Once she starts talkin, sometimes she doesn't stop. Unless Race is 'ere so they end up lip lockin'." Fastdancer reacted to this by taking up a role and threw it at Dodger.  
  
"Well it's true." She looked at her pocket-watch and saw that it was getting late. Her face got serious and she said that it was around 10:00am.  
  
"Wese had betta git goin' to Manhattan. Da boys should be dere by now n' wese 'ave some business to attend to." She got up from her seat and headed to the door with Fastdancer and I in tow.  
  
As we walked, Dodger walked ahead of Fastdancer and I. She hadn't said anything since we had left Molly's and neither had Fastdancer. I looked to her and asked,  
  
"Um h how did you get your name?" Fastdancer looked at me and started with her story.  
  
~*~*Flashback Fastdancer Age: 14 (1898)  
  
"Oh c'mon Spot, you've got to let me join. Father is getting more and more drunk everyday and one of these days if going to hurt me even more then usual."  
  
"Jasmine, you know I can't let you join. The boys would think that I was going soft if they saw me let a girl in let alone my own sister."  
  
"But what would you rather me do? Be a Newsie or dance for father just so he won't hit me?" Spot got the look in his eyes that I knew was never good.  
  
"Well I would rather you be a Newsie but the business is too rough for you. You could seriously get hurt."  
  
"Yeah well so could you James Conlon." I used his real name and that meant that I meant real business.  
  
Sighing he finally gave up.  
  
"Oh all right. You can be a Newsie but you need a name just so father doesn't come and try to find you."  
  
"Well why not Fastdancer? One time when father was very close to passing out from being drunk, he said that I danced too fast for him. It made him too dizzy." Spot looked at me and agreed.  
  
"Alright then. Fastdancer it is."  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
"That's how I came around to the name Fastdancer. You might actually meet my brother later if we stop by Brooklyn." We were almost close by my house in Manhattan.  
  
"Um can we stop b by my h house. I am not s sure if t the Monroe's got my message."  
  
Fastdancer called up to Dodger saying that we were going to stop off at my place. She came back to where we were and the 3 of us turned down my street. Once we arrived at the house, I saw that Brina was on the steps with a worried look on her face.  
  
~*~*Brina's POV~*~*  
  
I had gotten Katelin's message about leaving but it was coming close to 11:00am and she still wasn't back. I don't have the feeling that she's in trouble so that's a good thing. Looking down both sides of the street, I saw her coming down with two people. At first I was worried that it was Kid Blink but the walk was different.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's Katelin." I ran down the steps to meet up with her.  
  
"Oh Katelin I'm so happy to see you. I was worried that you were still mad at me." I guess I kept talking when the one on Katelin's left then interrupted me.  
  
"Uh, excuse me but wese are jist 'ere to make soire dat no one is worried about Whisper 'ere. Wese goin' up to da Manhattan Lodgin' House to do some business. Oh and youse are one big chattabox." Katelin started laughing and then whispered something in the other's ear.  
  
"Youse right. Dat is a poifect name. I'se christen youse, Chattabox."  
  
"What do you mean you christen me?" The other girl piped up.  
  
"Well we gave Katelin here the nick name Whisper since she is very quiet. You talked a lot and Whisper here says that you are a chatterbox as Dodger here says." The girl she pointed out to be Dodger bowed at the mention of her name.  
  
"I'm Fastdancer. You can ignore her little dramatics. She gets like that sometimes when she's either mad or in a really good mood. She's both at the moment. Would you like to come along with us?"  
  
"Yes sure. Only if Kate.I mean Whisper can forgive me?" I looked at Katelin in hopes that she would. Katelin nodded and we all went off to do the business they had talked about.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey all! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if I haven't updated the other one yet. That one's a bit more complicated to write. Well I just want to mention that I need one and I mean ONE girl to be Mush's girlfriend. Everyone else is taken care of. Oh and about the accents. All those that are the Newsies or Katelin and Brina have regular speech. The only one who doesn't is Dodger. That is so it can distinguish between where she was brought up. All cut outs to those who review! And I'll review yours. 


	12. Meeting old Friends

Whisper's POV (Katelin)  
  
Brina and Fastdancer talked the rest of the way and as it turned out we met the guys at the restaurant that Brina and I had eaten at the first day after we moved in. It was called Tibby's.  
  
"Hey Katelin, how are you doing?"  
  
Racetrack asked me with a concerned look in his eyes. I could tell that he was feeling guilty about what had happened two days.  
  
"Yes I am. My b bruises are st starting to go away."  
  
I guess with me saying this, Kid Blink and Racetrack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ya wells wese still a bit mad at youse two for doin' dat. Wese may hafta go inta torture once again. What do youse think Fast?"  
  
Dodger got a sly look on her face and Fastdancer duplicated it.  
  
"Git them!"  
  
For about 5 minutes, Fastdancer and Dodger chased Kid Blink and Racetrack around until Specs grabbed Dodger by the waist.  
  
"I'se watch where youse put yours hands Specs me boy. You saw what 'appened when Kid did that to me, rememba?"  
  
Specs backed off but before he could get far, Dodger kissed him quickly. She then looked at her pocket watch.  
  
"It's time we go and 'ave a meeting wit da infamous Jack Kelly."  
  
I saw her face go very serious along with everyone else's. We then started to walk. We included Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, Specs, Fastdancer, Dodger, Chatterbox (Brina) and I. A kid who looked to be about 11 ran up to Kid Blink and whispered something in his ear. He then patted the kid on the head and then turned around to face us.  
  
"I just got word that Mr. Kelly is at the Lodging House playing poker. I guess he sold a lot of papes yesterday and didn't need to today. C'mon."  
  
We all followed him and got to what I took as the Lodging House. It was very large and looked like an old hotel that someone donated when the business went out. I looked at Kid Blink because he was just standing there and not going inside.  
  
"Katelin, I want you and Brina to wait out here until Dodger comes to get you alright?"  
  
"We'll do th that as long as you call us Wh Whisper and Ch Chatterbox?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. Then the serious look returned to his face.  
  
"Let's go gang. We have a Jack Kelly to talk to." With that, Fastdancer, Dodger, Specs, Mush, Racetrack and Kid Blink entered the building leave Brina and I on the front steps.  
  
~*~*Inside the Lodging House~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"So your telling me Dodger slugged ya last night?" Spot asked me with shock in his eyes.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's the first time she has since you guys named her Dodger. Why did she hit you in the first place?"  
  
"Oh I made some comment about my past. Kid asked me about it and some girl and I gave him my answer. She didn't like it so she hit me."  
  
"Dodger gets weirder and weirder all the time." Spot took a look at his hand and smiled.  
  
"I think I win this hand Jacky-boy. A royal flush."  
  
I threw my cards on the table and watched as Spot gathered the pennies together at his end of the table. Just then, Kid Blink, Dodger, Fastdancer, Racetrack, Mush and Specs showed up. I stood up from my seat and faced them.  
  
"So Dodger, have you come to apologize for hitting me yesterday? If you don't, I'll make sure that you're not allowed here again."  
  
I just stood there as Kid Blink, Racetrack, Specs and Mush all held her back. I knew that by saying that, I've probably made a permanent enemy but that'd only be if she was a guy. She'll get over it since she's a girl.  
  
"Oh and I'se take dat smile off yours face Francis. I'se ain't forgivin' youse for dat remark or da thought in yours brain. Oops, I'se forgot. Youse don't have a brain." Dodger stormed out of the building.  
  
~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*  
  
"Oh I'se could kill dat man."  
  
I screamed that once I was out the door. I had forgotten that Chatterbox and Whisper were still outside and got startled when I turned around and saw them off to the side a little.  
  
"Are you okay Dodger?"  
  
Chatterbox asked me. I paced back and forth looking at her but not saying a word. I didn't have the words to say what was on my mind in English so I started speaking the only other language I knew, French. When I finally calmed down, Whisper looked at me in great surprise.  
  
"H He d did that? And said you w wouldn't be aloud back in?"  
  
This took me in surprise. She understood everything I just said. How was that possible?  
  
"How did youse know what I'se jist said? Ain't many people know French around 'ere unless deys in Bottle Alley."  
  
"I p pick up languages p pretty quickly. I learned French from my friend Andrew. I cannot believe he said that to you."  
  
Whisper started to pace around. I looked to Chatterbox and gave her a weird look as in saying 'huh? Where's the stutter?' She didn't say anything at first but inched away from Whisper.  
  
"This is not good. Whenever she gets mad, her stutter goes away. I've only seen it a few times and believe me; it's not a pretty sight when she really gets riled up. You're one of the few besides Kid, Race and Fast who didn't make a big thing about her stutter. You let her get it out without helping so she considers you a good friend and good friends are scare to her. So when one gets hurt she gets mad."  
  
We turned our attention back to Whisper and I could see that she was about to punch something. That gave me an idea. I didn't feel like hitting Jack cause then I wouldn't be able to stop. Whisper on the other hand would just need one to get it out.  
  
"'Ey Whispa. I'se got an idea. 'Ow's about wese go in now and youse can tell Jacky-boy what's on youse mind?"  
  
I explained to the two of them what Jack had said the night before about his past and what I had done once he was done. I then told them my plan and Whisper just nodded and we headed inside.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
After keeping Dodger off of Jack so I could at least talk to him I hit him in the jaw like I would have the night before if not for Dodger.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That's for what you said about Katelin. I would have done it last night but Dodger got to it before me."  
  
Spot butted in between us and sometimes I would laugh at the sight of this since both Jack and I are taller that Spot but this time I was in no mood for laughter.  
  
"You mean you're punching him for a remark about his own past? Kid that's a bit much don't you thinks?"  
  
"No it's not. Cause I've met this girl and let me tell you he put her through hell."  
  
"Most guys have put girls through hell when they're younger. It's just natural."  
  
Before I could respond with what exactly Jack did, Whisper stormed into the Lodging House with Chatterbox and Dodger behind her. Whisper had a look of death on her face while both Chatterbox and Dodger had smirks on their faces.  
  
'Oh no. This is not good.'  
  
I thought to myself and was I right. Whisper stormed right past me and punched Jack square in the nose causing him to fall flat on his butt. I looked down to where he was and he was cupping his nose, which Whisper had punched so hard that it started to bleed. Then she started talking in some language to which I recognized as French from when Dodger and I went out. She then stormed out of the room and out. Dodger just smiled and both she and Fastdancer followed behind her.  
  
"What the hell was that about? And what the heck was she saying?"  
  
Spot said as he helped Jack into a chair and handed him his handkerchief. I just started laughing since I knew what she had said. Spot and Jack looked at me with quizzed looks on their faces.  
  
"Jack, she said that you're an arrogant jerk who should crawl underneath a rock and stay there for what you've done to me and Dodger."  
  
"What I did? She's the one who punched me and who was that?"  
  
Chatterbox butted in on this part.  
  
"As far as we know, you said something and believe me, when she gets really, really mad at someone, she'll turn to her French or her stutter will go away."  
  
I looked to Jack and saw surprise come to his face. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that she mentioned something about French (since only two of us really understand it) or that he now recognized whom the person was.  
  
"Oh my gosh. You're Savanna Brina Monroe!"  
  
Brina stood in shock of how he knew her full name. Giving him an odd look she asked,  
  
"How did you know that was my name? I only go by Brina or now,"  
  
Looking at us guys who were standing with her,  
  
"Or now Chatterbox."  
  
Jack just smirked.  
  
"You don't recognize me now do you?"  
  
Brina just shook her head.  
  
"Well lets just say I made Katelin's life a little hell for a few years."  
  
I looked to Brina and saw her eyes grow huge and then into a squint.  
  
"YOU! YOU!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!" She started to run at him but Spot got in between them.  
  
"What the heck do you think your doing?"  
  
Brina screeched to a halt and stared right at him. I've only known one other person to do that and that was Rae Kelly. Brina didn't even flinch.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm going to beat the living tar out of that jerk wad. He put my friend through a living hell when we were younger and before I always had teachers around to stop me. Well now I don't so move aside so I can soak him!"  
  
Brina lunged at Jack again but Spot caught her in mid jump.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Spot put Brina over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. I had no clue as to where he was taking her but I had a feeling she could take care of herself. I turned my concentration back to Jack who was now standing but was still dabbing at the blood where Whisper had punched him.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to go have a little talk with Katelin. We need to sort this mess out and I don't like having a girl as cute as her mad at me. Also, I could tell that she likes me."  
  
Jack smirked and left. It took all my energy not to go and pound the living snot out of him for saying that Whisper wanted him. I guess Specs could see that I was pissed and put a hand on my shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry. If he tries anything, he'll have to deal with Fastdancer and Dodger. Plus the way Whisper's feeling right now, he'll have to watch out for her fists too. C'mon, lets go to Tibby's. You need a drink to cool down."  
  
With that, Mush, Specs and I left for Tibby's so I could get a drink to calm down.  
  
  
  
~*~*Meanwhile with Spot and Chatterbox~*~*  
  
Brina's POV  
  
"Let me go you big oaf! LET ME GO!"  
  
I continued to hit his back as he carried me up the stairs. I can't believe that Francis Sullivan is here. He was the one that Katelin and I saw when we walked around. The jerk who made Katelin's life a living hell for 4 years. A gust of air blew my hair over my face and I realized that we were on the roof but I was still on the guy's shoulder.  
  
"Let me down right NOW!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Then splash! The guy had taken me up to the roof and dropped me in a barrel full of water. When I came up I saw he was laughing so I spat the water I had taken in at him.  
  
"You lousy little pinhead. Why did you go and do that for?"  
  
"Your temper was getting a little hot downstairs so I knew I'd have to cool you down. Plus no one threatens my friends."  
  
With that last little bit, his eyes went from a light brown to a dark, dark brown. I pulled myself out of the barrel and looked down at my soaking wet dress.  
  
"Well I can threaten anyone I want. I've known Francis since he was 8 and believe me he was a rotten little brat back then."  
  
"Don't call him Francis. He goes by Jack. Jack Kelly to be exact."  
  
"I don't give a damn on what his name is now. He will always be Francis Sullivan, the jerk wad to me."  
  
I could feel my cheeks start to burn but I didn't care. This guy was ticking me off and only Francis has seen me really mad when he teased Katelin right after her mother died. The guy and I circled one another and I noticed his face too was going red.  
  
"I'd like a little more respect from you. I'm the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and no one yells back at me."  
  
"I don't give a hoot who you are. I was the leader at my old school but I didn't order respect from anyone. I EARNED it."  
  
"I've been in the newspapers so there."  
  
Ha. Like that was going to work.  
  
"My father works for the newspaper so I get to see all of the papes before you even sell them."  
  
"My friend Denton is the editor of the Sun. Me and my friends helped him get that job."  
  
Now I recognized him. He was the cocky little kid in the newspaper.  
  
"I don't give a flying hoot that you helped him get his job. I've known the newspaper business since I was 2, which is probably longer than you."  
  
By now, the guy and I are toe to toe and I'm slightly shorter than him so I can't see straight in his eyes.  
  
"I don't even know what your name is."  
  
~*~*Spot's POV~*~*  
  
I looked at her as we stood toe to toe. Her hair was still soaked but it didn't look too bad on her.  
  
'Stop thinking like that Spot. She's insulted your best friend.' I shook my head and stared at her.  
  
"The name is Spot. Spot Conlon."  
  
A smile came to her face and then she started laughing. It was a nice laugh but still, she was laughing at me, the Great Spot Conlon.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Where in the world did you get the name SPOT!"  
  
At that she laughed even harder and started to hold her stomach.  
  
"For your information, I got the name when I was younger. I was able to spot things from a distance and so the Newsies called me Spotter. I decided to change it to Spot when I became leader."  
  
The girl kept on laughing. 'You need to shut her up. No one laughs at Spot Conlon.' A voice in my head told me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile with Dodger, Fastdancer, Whisper and soon to be Jack~*~*  
  
Whisper's POV  
  
"Dat was some punch Whispa! I'se only seen one poison do dat to 'im and dat was me da otta day."  
  
"I'd have to agree. That was some punch."  
  
"Well I didn't like the fact that he said you weren't allowed to come back to the Lodging House if you didn't apologize."  
  
I looked down at my fist and saw that my knuckles were slightly purple.  
  
"Uh guys, I think I need some ice. My knuckles are turning pretty colours."  
  
I laughed at this but was surprised that it was cut short by the fact I didn't hear Dodger or Fastdancer say anything. I turned around and saw that they were facing away from me and blocking the way of Jack Kelly. A stony glare covered my face and I just stayed back behind them or else I'd likely punch him again.  
  
"What do you want Jack?"  
  
Fastdancer and Dodger looked like to pit bulls ready to attack if one of them was threatened.  
  
"I just want to talk to Katelin here."  
  
"'Er name ain't Katelin 'round these parts. It's now Whisper."  
  
"Well I'm not sure if that suits her. From what I saw back there, we should call her Frenchy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"Guys, it's okay. Just stay behind me. I'm not going to punch him."  
  
They parted and started behind me.  
  
"Well I might not."  
  
I whispered that to Dodger and she laughed then quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"What do you want Jack?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't recognize me after all the time we used to spend together."  
  
I just stared at him totally confused now. We spent time together? That makes absolutely no sense. We just moved her several days ago.  
  
"I see the cat has got your tongue like before. Maybe Andrew and Michael have kept up my work."  
  
My eyes grew big and then I realized whom this person was. It was Francis. I started to back up slightly and going between Dodger and Fastdancer, their faces grew with concern when they saw the horror on my face.  
  
"N no. N no. T this c can't b be r right."  
  
My breath started to get faster. 'I have to get away. NOW!' I turned on my heel and started running I didn't know where but I kept on running. 


	13. Prayers and Bets

I ran. I just ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Why didn't I realize it before?  
  
Why didn't I realize that the boy I feared and hated as a child was the guy I had bumped  
  
into? The guy to whom I punched several times in the face and body.  
  
Running was all that was on my mind. I didn't care if someone was behind me trying to  
  
stop me and get me to talk. I just needed to get away from everyone and everything. I  
  
turned down an alley and leaned up against a wall. I was thankful that I was wearing my  
  
trousers rather than a skirt. I slipped down to the ground and locked my arms around my  
  
legs I was shaking so much.  
  
~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*  
  
Fast and I just watched as Whisper ran. She looked so petrified when she realized who  
  
was in front of her. Jack had leisurely followed her after smirking and saying good-bye. I  
  
suddenly felt my anger from the day rush up into my fists. I clenched them tight and felt  
  
few drops of liquid on my palms. I look down and open them. It wasn't sweat or water; it  
  
was blood from where my nails had entered my skin. I didn't care though. All I felt was  
  
that I wanted to punch Jack Kelly so hard that he would fall. Fast saw the look in my eye.  
  
"No Dodge. Don't let Jack get to you. We've got to find Whisper and take her to see Kid  
  
before Jack finds her. The look he had in his eyes was that of doing something wrong and  
  
with the state she's in right now, she's gonna need someone."  
  
I nod and we head off running in the direction that Whisper did. I prayed as we ran that  
  
we would get to her before Jack did.  
  
~*~*Kid's POV~*~*  
  
With Jack gone and everyone else but Mush and Specs going to Tibby's was pretty much  
  
the last thing to do. Just remembering what fire blazed in Whisper's eyes made me feel  
  
for her more than any other girl I've ever met. She had the innocence in her that few had  
  
these days. I continued to stare out the window, hoping to see the girls walk by; sipping  
  
my water.  
  
"Kid.Kid.BLINKY!"  
  
That got my attention. Mush rarely calls me Blinky unless he's teasing me and wanted to  
  
get my attention.  
  
"What do you want Mush?"  
  
"You really feel for that girl don't you?"  
  
I turned my attention away from him.  
  
"I knew it. I could tell when she came into the room and started yelling at Jack. You  
  
stared at her in awe and had a weird look in your eyes."  
  
"Okay, so I like her. But what am I going to do about that? You heard what Jack said that  
  
HE thought she LIKED him. You know that majority of the time what Jack says normally  
  
comes true. Sure she didn't look like she liked him but he'll probably try get her to be his  
  
girl."  
  
"Well you're just going to have to get her attention first. Do something that will get her to  
  
appreciate you."  
  
"Well she did mention how she missed her friends Andrew and Michael."  
  
"How about you invite them here and surprise her. I'm sure she will be happy and  
  
grateful."  
  
That was it. All I had to do was get hold of her friends and see if they would come to  
  
New York. Suddenly Dodger and Fastdancer run into Tibby's out of breath.  
  
"Guys, where is Whisper?"  
  
Dodger was the first to gain her breath back.  
  
"She realized where she'd seen Jacky-boy from before. She looked so petrified as if he  
  
was gonna hoit 'er or somethin'! She ran off and den Jack followed 'er. We ain't sure  
  
where she is but we might wanna find 'er before 'e does."  
  
I nodded and leaving the check with Mush, Specs, Racetrack, the girls and I ran out of the  
  
shop to find Whisper.  
  
'Please don't let anything happen to her.'  
  
I prayed as we ran.  
  
~*~*Jack's POV~*~*  
  
Well I must admit that Katelin has grown into a beaut since I last saw her. She was so  
  
scrawny before. The last time I had seen that much fire in a girl was from Boxer. She got  
  
so mad at me one time during a date that her eyes blazed up and her cheeks flushed up  
  
and sure enough we ended up making out till dawn. I also guess that my intimidation still  
  
works with Katelin. With it working, I'll be able to have her be my girl in no time flat.  
  
"Give me 2 days and she'll be mine."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I know, this chapter is kinda short. Exams are stressing me out plus I've been  
  
working on Search for a Place. Please read. I'll update this soon too. You review, I'll  
  
review. I promise. 


	14. Another Bet and Helping Whisper

I couldn't believe that she was still scared of him after all those years. The Jack I knew was kind to everyone but ever since she came to New York and he saw her, he had changed a little. He was acting like he could do anything he wanted to anyone. He stopped sticking up for the little kids so Mush, Racetrack, Specs and I started looking after Pop Bottle and Roots. Skittery and Boots looked after Les since David was in school some days.  
  
Jack started acting like any girl would go for him and that he could have any girl. He started to flirt with any girl possible. He even tried flirting with Dodger and Fastdancer whenever they came to visit Specs and Racetrack, which wasn't very often. Fastdancer had moved her things out of the lodging house and moved to Midtown. Spot's been around a lot though. He's still sticking up for Jack, saying that what he did to Whisper was in the past and that we should just leave it there.  
  
We finally found Whisper after 3 hours of searching. She had found a long alley and went to the farthest end and just stayed there. At first we walked past it, but then decided to double back check just in case. Low and behold, she was curled up and shaking. Her eyes looked relaxed so from that we took it she was sleeping. I picked her up and Dodger and Fastdancer led the way to her house. Samantha, the housekeeper I guess was home and let us take her up to bed. She had seen Whisper in this state before and knew what to do. She asked us to make sure Brina got home though.  
  
Ever since we found her, she hasn't left her house and it has been 4 days since. Whenever one of us goes to see her, Samantha tells us she doesn't want to be disturbed. My stomach is starting to get knots in it just thinking of her all shut up.  
  
"Maybe a talk with Specs and Mush might help."  
  
I got up from my bunk and headed to Tibby's. Specs had started working there as a busboy when he and Dodger started going out so he could buy her a present for their one month anniversary that was coming up next week.  
  
I walked into Tibby's to see Mush seated at our usual table talking to Dodger who sat across from him and Specs standing at the end. Crossing over to the table, Dodger saw me and scooted over for me to sit down.  
  
"Okay Kid. Youse looks are down so what's up?"  
  
"My stomach's got the knots guys. Just thinkin' of Whisper all shut up is buggin' me."  
  
Mush smiled at me. I gave him a confused looked and he just laughed.  
  
"I knew it! When you first started worrying about her, I knew you were hooked on her but now I'm definite. You need to let her know bud."  
  
"I know I do but with the way she is right now, I can't. I think we need to get her friends here, you know Andrew and Michael. Maybe they can get her out of the house?"  
  
"Well 'opefully dey can cause Jack is really startin' to git on me nerves when I'se visit Specs. 'E thinks dat I'se actually want to go out wit 'im. Afta what 'e's done, dere is no way in 'ell I'se would."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I thought you were my girl."  
  
"No worries Specs. I'se your goil. Now, wese gonna afta git Chattabox to tell us da boy's addresses."  
  
We were interrupted by Tibby's door banging open and a very pissed off Chatterbox and Spot entering and heading to our table. Mush moved over so they could scoot in. They had been spending so much time together that Dodger and I had this bet going on, on when they would start going out. She thinks that by the end of today while I think that by the end of the week.  
  
"What's buggin' youse two? Youse looks like youse got steam buildin' up in dose ears of yours."  
  
"That meathead Francis Sullivan has finally done it. He actually thought I wanted to go out with him. He even asked me that in front of Spot. Oh ya, we're going out."  
  
Dodger smiled at me and held her hand out waiting for cash. I fished through my pockets and pulled out the 3 dollars I owed her. She then gave Spot and Chatterbox each a dollar. I stared on in confusion.  
  
"I'se told dem dat if dey finally gave into deir emotions by today, I'd give dem a dollar each."  
  
I shook my head. Dodger always seemed to win our bets because she always got to the people and would divide the winnings with them. I should have learned by now. I looked to Chatterbox to be reminded that I wanted the guy's addresses.  
  
"Do you have Andrew's and Michael's addresses in Chicago?"  
  
"My father probably has it. He did a lot of business with their parents. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe they'd be able to help in getting Whisper out of the house."  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
I groaned and banged my head against the table. I then looked up at her.  
  
"How is it that people know that I like her? I don't tell anyone."  
  
"Youse face is like an open book. It tells your emotions very easily."  
  
I just groaned again and banged my head against the table leaving it there. Everyone else started laughing and for some odd reason, petting me on the head. 


	15. Specs and DodgerGetting Help

Specs handed in his pad of paper, pencil and apron.  
  
"Tibby, I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Tibby waved goodbye and we headed out the door and down the street. As we walked to the Monroe's house, Chatterbox and Spot told us exactly what Jack had done to piss them off.  
  
" I was waiting downstairs for Spot and Jack came inside from selling his papes. Well he noticed me and smirked at me."  
  
"'E gave me da same look when 'e tried to pick me up. When 'e walked up to me and tried puttin' 'is arm round me, I'se decided to introduce 'im to me fist."  
  
We all laughed. Jack has stayed away from Dodger ever since.  
  
"Well he walked over to me and just as he got in front of me, Spot came down. Jack looked at him and scoffed. 'What are you doin' hangin' round with this guy when we could spend time together."  
  
Spot interrupted here.  
  
"I did something I thought I never would have to. I punched him in the face. I then turned to Chatter here and asked her out. Dodger told me that I should go for the chance. She could tell I liked her."  
  
We all laughed. Besides being a great fighter and listener, Dodger is a major matchmaker. She watches people for a while and figures out whether or not certain people should go out. She's never been wrong yet. She encouraged Fastdancer to ask Racetrack out and the two of them are going strong. Aqua (Midtown Newsie) and Mush have been going out for several years. They were the last couple she set up before Jonathan and Katherine showed up.  
  
Specs and Dodger weren't set up by anyone or encouraged. Them going out was like a dare.  
  
~*~* Flashback a month and a half~*~* Specs POV  
  
"C'mon Race. Just deal those cards!"  
  
We were all sitting around the table while Racetrack and Fastdancer were kissing. Race broke the kiss and dealt out the cards. It's nearly been 2 years since Dodger had been taken away or rather ran away. Her cousins Jonathan and Katherine traced her to Manhattan since she spent more time here then with Whiz, her cousin in Midtown. We all missed her. She was a great person to have around when you were in trouble. Either in fights or you had problems; she was normally there with words of advice or a fist to fight. Kid took her running really hard. They had actually been selling their papes when she caught sight of them. She didn't say anything. Just dropped her papes and ran off. When all of us got back to the lodging house, a note was left on Kid's bed. He actually still had it underneath his pillow, hoping she'll come home.  
  
Dear Kid, Specs and all others  
  
I'm sorry to do this, but I can't let them get me. My past has finally caught up with me and I can't bear to go back. If I ever come back, I'll try to explain but until then, I've got to run. If two people come around asking for a girl named Skyler, tell them the name isn't familiar to you. If they describe my looks, tell them I've never been around there. I can't go back. Just can't. I love you all and I'm sorry.  
  
S.D.M  
  
"Specs, your turn to deal."  
  
I came out of my trance, took the cards up and started to deal them in. The door opened up and in walked a kid soaked to the bone. I hadn't realized that the weather had turned sour. We all turned to look at the person. They were wearing a long black coat and the hat was covering their face. We watched as they walked over to Kloppman.  
  
"Ya got an extra room?"  
  
Kloppman eyed the person, not sure if they were a girl or boy.  
  
"Ya we do. It'll be."  
  
Before he could say that the first night was free, the person plopped down money.  
  
"This'll cover tonight and tomorrow. I'se don't like anythin' free."  
  
Jack, being the leader and cautious of new people, especially those who didn't take the first night for free, was the first to walk up to the person.  
  
"You there, what's your name?"  
  
"Dat's for me to know, and youse to find out. So I'se guess youse might as well find out now. Da name's Tempa."  
  
I caught a glance at Fastdancer who had a puzzling look on her face as the person turned around and started to walk up the stairs. 'C'mon Jack. Do the initiation.' I thought watching him or her go up.  
  
"Well we've got an initiation process before you can stay here. You have to fight us."  
  
The person turned around and the small bit of face I could see, I saw a smirk show.  
  
"Youse shore youse wanna fight me? Youse jist met me. I'se could take ya by surprise."  
  
" I think we're willing that."  
  
The person nodded, set down the sack they'd been carrying and discarded the jacket and hat. The hair was blond and looked like a dye job. Probably a guy. He pushed back the hair that covered the face to show a scar along the jaw.  
  
"Well if dis is gonna be youse guys fate, lets git movin'."  
  
Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Jake, Snoddy, Snitch and I followed him and Jack outside while the others followed and stood in the doorway. He stood off to one side while we all stood together on the other. I put my fist in hand and cracked my knuckles. From where the guy stood, I saw him cringe. Where had I seen that before?  
  
I looked to Jack and saw him run at the guy. and completely missed him. Seeing that Jack actually missed a person shocked all of us. All at once we lunged at the guy. Within minutes, Mush and Snoddy were on the ground clutching their stomachs. The rest of us circled around the guy. He just stood there though and smirked. We caught one another's eyes and all knew what the other was thinking. In a circle, the guy can't get out.  
  
"One.Two.THREE!"  
  
Jake yelled. Racetrack, Kid Blink, Jack, Jake, Snitch and I all ran at the guy but ended up smacking into one another.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I looked around and saw that the person was nowhere.  
  
"Youse boys are too slow. I'se swear youse slowed down a bit."  
  
We all turned around to see the guy standing on the bench near by. How did he get there?  
  
"I'se learned a thing or two while on da road."  
  
The speech was coming more and more familiar, but why? I looked to Jack and saw that his face was becoming a royal red. This guy was really aggravating and Jack couldn't stand this anymore. Jack ran at the bench, tried to grab the guy's legs but ended up getting a foot in the stomach. As Jack went down, the guy jumped down and looked to us.  
  
"Looks like Jack-be-nimble ain't as nimble as 'e used ta be." Jack-be- nimble! Only one person we knew would call Jack that name: Dodger. I started laughing and looking up, I saw the infamous smirk. All the others looked at me like I was mad so I started saying the rhyme Dodger would say to annoy Jack.  
  
"Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick. Jack CAN'T jump the candlestick. He burned his pants not once but twice and had to sit on a block of ice!"  
  
Mush, Racetrack, Kid Blink and Jack all grew wide-eyed from where I could see. I heard gasps coming from the doorway. Those who had shown up since she disappeared were the ones gasping. They had all been told of her. Jack was the first to walk up to her. They'd always been good friends and I'm sure he was doing what all of us wanted to do, make sure she was really there. As soon as he was close enough, she reached up to her hairline and pulled her hair, which thankfully was a wig. Her black hair fell down and I noticed that she now had red streaks.  
  
"Welcome back Dodge."  
  
"It's good ta being back."  
  
With that, she spat in her hand and stuck out for Jack. Dodger was back. Jack took her hand and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"About time you showed up. Your bunk was starting to get cobwebs all over the place."  
  
"Ya well I'se 'ad some unsettled business to attend to but wit dat behind me, can I go git some shut eye? Walkin' from da station is startin' to hoit." We all walked in with Kid Blink and I trailing behind. I looked to him to see for the first time a genuine smile.  
  
"Glad she's back huh?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I knew I was missing something in me but I realize now it is the fact she was my best friend. Now that she's back, I don't like her more as a girlfriend, just as a friend."  
  
We entered the building to see Fastdancer giving Dodger a lecture.  
  
"You could have written you know!"  
  
"Sorta 'ard when youse travelin' every single day. I wasn't able to stay in one place for more den a day. Jonathan and Katherine were too close. I'se finally got dem though. Dey followed me all da way back were I'se from and luckily, an old friend went to da police."  
  
Fastdancer and Dodger headed up the stairs and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one watching them. All of us who had known Dodger before she left were all smiling to having our rock back.  
  
~*~*Later that night~*~*  
  
"Boys, time for bed. The girls will get an extra half hour since they don't need to be told."  
  
We all groaned and packed up poker chips, loose change and the cards. One by one we slowly went up the stairs and as usual I was last since I helped Kloppman close up the house. As I passed the girl's bunkroom, I couldn't hear any noise. I opened the door slowly to see that the lights were all out.  
  
'I wonder if Dodge is up to one of our late night chats?'  
  
Even though Dodger and Kid Blink had gone out, she and I would always have these late night talks about anything and everything. If someone or something was bothering, she'd drag me out to the fire escape and we'd talk. I was the first person that she told that she had been beaten most of her life but she never said who did the deed.  
  
I crept into the room and saw Dodge's sleeping figure facing the window. The moonlight was coming into the room and hit her bunk slightly, illuminating her face. She looked like an angel and I decided now wouldn't be a good time for us to talk. As I turned to leave, she stirred.  
  
"Specs? What are youse doin' in 'ere?"  
  
"I thought maybe a talk was in order. Like our old ones."  
  
She smiled at me and nodded, throwing back the covers. I opened the window across from her and stepped out. Turning around, I took her hand and helped her out. We sat down on the iron and had our feet hang over the edge looking up at the stars. The clouds from the rain earlier had passed and twinkling lights occupied the sky.  
  
"So you're finally free?"  
  
"Yup. Me old neighbor was da poison (person) I went to. 'E used to be da one I went to for bandages and solitude. 'E vouched for everything I said and as soon as Jonathan and Katherine showed up, da bulls put dem away for domestic abuse. Dey tried to fight, but didn't work."  
  
I looked at her and once again noticed the long scar along her chin. Starting an inch from her ear, the scar traced her jaw line and ended below the corner of her lip. I reached out to touch her jaw. She didn't realize what I was doing until I touched her. I felt a shock go through me. I don't know if the fact of seeing her again or maybe new feelings caused the shock. Dodger looked away.  
  
"How?"  
  
"For once, I wasn't able to dodge. I was in Sacramento 'idin' out when Jonathan and Katherine caught up ta me. I'se was sittin' in a restaurant, in a booth none da less when dey showed up and slipped in beside me. Dey told me dat I 'ad caused dem enough trouble and at that, Jonathan slapped me from across da table. 'E and Katherine den pulled me out of da restaurant only to be slapped again by Katherine. She's da one dat put da scar on me face. She 'ad put a family ring on that 'ad sharp edges."  
  
Raged surged through my entire body. I cracked my knuckles and saw her wince.  
  
"I'se always 'ated when youse did dat. Don't worry though. I gave Katherine a marking dat she'll never forget. I ended up trippin' 'er before runnin' off again. She broke 'er wrist fallin' down."  
  
Silence over came us as we looked up at the stars. I took a glance at Dodger to see her try to stifle a yawn. I moved closer to her and without saying a word, she placed her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. With her there truly felt like old times. I looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Guess it's time for bed Sky."  
  
I slowly got up, lifted her into my arms and carried her in through the window. Once inside I placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Night Skybright."  
  
My nickname for her. I crept out of the girl's room and back into mine that I shared with Skittery, Snoddy and Snipeshooter. We had finally convinced Kloppman to build rooms for us.  
  
~*~*A week later~*~*  
  
"Dodger! Come back here with my hat!"  
  
I looked up from one of my books to see Jack chasing after Dodger. She'd been back a week and finally set some disorder in our lives. At least once a day when she's in Manhattan (she moved back to Midtown. Whiz yelled at her for an hour before he let her into the house.), she'll bug Jack, Racetrack and I.  
  
"Jack youse know I'se playin' wit ya. 'Ere is your 'at."  
  
She tossed the hat to him before Jack could get close enough and then ran over to me. We talked a bit about that day's headlines when Kid Blink and Racetrack finally got back from selling. Dodger jumped up and started bouncing around. Kid Blink looked at me.  
  
"She's had coffee hasn't she?"  
  
"Ya. I know I shouldn't give it to her, but she threatened to hide my specs on me."  
  
Both boys shook their heads and laughed. Race said,  
  
"You've got it bad for her buddy."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. I've seen how you are around her. And believe me, it's not like when she and Kid were going out. You stare at her for a long time until one of us yells at you."  
  
Damn, why did I have to be so transparent? Just then, Dodger ran up to us.  
  
"Guys! Let's 'ead over to Medda's, I'se up for some games. Me got too much energy."  
  
With that, Jack, Race, Kid Blink and I followed the ever energetic Dodger over to Medda's.  
  
~*~*3 hours later~*~*  
  
"Keep that coffee away from her! I do not want to be awake all night like yesterday."  
  
"Aww, poor Fast. Youse know youse wanna stay up. Now, Specs, give me da coffee and youse won't git hurt."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You've had too much Dodger. Say good bye to the coffee."  
  
"NO! I'se will rescue me beloved coffee from da wretched Specs." At that, Dodger started to come towards me but Racetrack stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Dodger, I've got a wager for you. I bet you 3 cups of coffee that you can't kiss Specs here for more than 3 minutes."  
  
"Race. Dat's not fair. 3 more minutes without da coffee will put me into withdrawal!"  
  
I saw Race winking at me, trying to get me to go along. If I was to finally tell Dodger how I feel, now was the time.  
  
"You probably can't even last. Ladies and gents, the infamous Dodger can't last a kiss without coffee."  
  
Laughter filled the room and I looked to Dodger. She still stood firm.  
  
"I'se ain't gonna kiss Specs. I'll jist go to another place for me coffee."  
  
"All other places are closed."  
  
"Fine. I'll just go without the coffee."  
  
Dodger was giving up to easily. Something was up. She never gives up anything, especially her coffee this quickly. Suddenly it hit me. She doesn't want to kiss me because she likes me. She doesn't want her feelings shown in front of everyone.  
  
"I think maybe I should just give her the coffee. Have you guys ever seen her without her coffee? Believe me, not a pretty sight. The temper comes out."  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Specs, you're not backing out are you? C'mon. I dare you to kiss Dodger and Dodger, I dare you to kiss Specs."  
  
Oh boy, he had to use the dare card. Dodger has never passed up a dare in her life, well as long as I've known her. I saw her groan.  
  
"Fine. But I'se betta git me coffee afta dis, or I'se not comin' back 'ere for a LONG time. Oh, ya, can wese at least 'ave privacy."  
  
Before anyone could object, Dodger grabbed me and pulled us out into the hallway. Once we got out there, for once, Dodger didn't have her certainty about her. She kept shuffling around.  
  
"Listen Specs."  
  
Before she could say anything or leave, I leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. It was a deep, passionate one but it wasn't a quick peck. We both stood there, my hands now cupping her face. The kiss was soft and her lips felt the same way, like velvet. I slowly parted from her and looked into her eyes. I was hoping that the bright angry green wouldn't be there and I was lucky it was. Thing was, her eyes had changed to an aqua colour.  
  
Neither of us spoke at first. We just stared at each other. Colour rose in her cheeks and a small smile rose to her face.  
  
"Wow."  
  
She whispered, as if not wanting to ruin the moment. I smiled.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that ever since you came back."  
  
"I'se been wanting youse to do dat since youse carried me to bed two days ago when I fell asleep on the fire escape again."  
  
"Listen, do youse wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Oui, si'l vous plait."  
  
I laughed and we went back into the room holding hands. Everyone ooed and awed and Racetrack soon got chased around until he gave Dodger the 3 cups of coffee he owed her.  
`@`@`@ End of Flashback `&`&`&  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV~*~*  
  
I looked at the two couples. Chatterbox and Spot had their arms around one another as we walked. Dodger and Specs we holding hands. We finally got to the Monroe's.  
  
"I think maybe I should just go in. If Whisper's out of her room, she may run back if she sees you all."  
  
With that Chatterbox disappeared into the house and returned 10 minutes later.  
  
"I got my father's address book. Let's go back to Tibby's, write the letters and send them off today. That way, Michael and Andrew can come sooner."  
  
At that, we headed back to Tibby's, hoping that her friends may be able to help in getting her out and about once more.  
A/N and DISCLAIMER: I'd like to thank Ice Renegade, Volcanous, and Raider for their reviews for chapter 14. I'm finally getting over my writer's block for this story so I should have chapter 16 up later this week if my school play doesn't take up too much of my time. Oh ya, I don't own the Newsies or Fastdancer. I do own, all ideas of this story, Whisper, Chatterbox and Aqua. 


	16. Letters and Late Night Talks

In Chicago, Michael's POV  
  
I was sitting in my room when I could hear Andrew burst through the door and run up the stairs. Without even knocking, he came in and looked like he was out of breath.  
  
"Andy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Have.you.checked.your.mail?"  
  
I shook my head. Normally I wouldn't check it until I was leaving the house to go to work. I hadn't left yet and was actually getting ready when he had come in.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He shoved an opened envelope into my hands and then took a seat on my bed. I sat down across from him on an old chair and opened the letter.  
  
~*~*Dear Andrew,  
  
I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but its happened again. Katelin, or as a bunch of us here call her Whisper since she doesn't say much, has retreated into that shell of hers. She had been doing fine all week until she met up with someone we never thought we'd see again, Francis Sullivan. Only difference is that he now goes by the name Jack Kelly. He's taller and he features are slightly different but as soon as he found out that Katelin was here, his attitude returned. Now he's more assertive and has more people to follow him. I must say though, he's gotten several black eyes and a bloody nose. Bloody nose courtesy of Katelin and black eyes courtesy to our new friends, Dodger and Kid Blink.  
  
I'll fill you in on them if you come down and help. The guys are really worried and so am I. It's been four days and she hasn't come out of the house. We need your help. Send letter as soon as you can.  
  
~*~*Brina (a.k.a. Chatterbox)  
  
I gripped the letter in my hand and looked to Andrew.  
  
"We've got to go and help."  
  
"Mike, I know we're friends and I would hurt anyone who'd hurt Katie, but what about work? We can't just leave."  
  
"Andy, we work for our parents. When they find out that we need to go to New York to help out Katie, they'll understand. Heck, they'll even pay our fare there."  
  
"What about Alison and Maggie? We can't tell them that we're going off to help a girl."  
  
"You are such a pessimist. Alison and Maggie have known Katie and Brina all their lives. They know that the two of them, especially Katie is important to us."  
  
"But I had a date with Maggie coming up."  
  
I put my fingers to my forehead and took a deep breath in. Andrew is my friend but sometimes I can't believe that we had lasted as friend for this long.  
  
"Why not bring them with us? Maybe with the help for some more girls, we can figure out what to do."  
  
I saw his eyes perk up. He and Maggie had been hanging out all week and he finally decided to ask her out.  
  
"I'll write a response to them. You go and ask our parents and the girls if they want to come."  
  
Andrew left my room in a run again. I swear that kid doesn't walk anywhere. I turned around in the chair and sat looking at my desk. I pulled a sheet of paper out of its place and started to write the letter. The sooner we got there the better. Katelin needed help and we were the people to give it.  
  
~*~*Kid Blink's POV  
  
Sitting at the Newsies' regular table at Tibby's, I realized that it's been a week since we sent letters to Michael and Andrew and yesterday we got word that they would be there as soon as possible. I was sitting there reading over the letter that the boys had sent to us jointly, waiting for my dinner to be served.  
  
~*~*Dear Brina,  
  
From the sounds in your letter, Katelin has retreated into that shell of hers like she did when she was younger and had just learned to talk. We're going to get on the earliest train we can and see if we can help out with the problem. Whatever you do, make sure she stays away from Francis. We don't know if he'll try the tricks he did when he was 12 but we don't want to risk anything.  
  
Say hello to your parents for us and we'll see you soon.  
  
~*~*Michael and Andrew  
  
The postmark on the envelope read two days ago so they should be here in the next couple of days. Specs came out from the kitchen with my water and a sandwich when Dodger ran in. Specs gave a smile and waited for a hug or kiss but she didn't give him those.  
  
"Wese jist got woid from da train yards in Chicago. Michael n' Andrew should be 'ere today. Dey got on da train yesterday night so if we 'urry, we'll meet deir train. I'se gotta git Race though, so I'se see youse two in 10mins."  
  
At that she left, leaving a sorrowful Specs. I got up from my seat and patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll come around. She's just really worried about Whisper."  
  
"But she didn't even say good-bye. Maybe the two of us just aren't made to be?"  
  
"Specs. Don't be talkin' like that. If she were in that much of a rush, of course she wouldn't have time to say good-bye. Now the one month anniversary is comin' up right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well get that present of hers and you and I will plan a spectacular night for the two of you. It will help to calm her down and relax about Whisper. Chatterbox, Spot, Michael, Andrew, the others and I will keep an eye out for her while you whisk Dodger off her firm place."  
  
Specs smiled at the thought of wowing Dodger, which didn't happen all that often. He finished up his shift and 5mins later; we were off to the train yards, hoping to meet some people that could help Whisper come out of her shell.  
  
Once we got to the station, we could see Chatterbox, Dodger, Fastdancer and Racetrack standing off together.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Spot?"  
  
"He's just making sure the train is on time."  
  
I gave everyone a hug hello and nudged Specs to go talk to Dodger. You would have thought he was going to ask her out he was shaking so bad. As Specs and Dodger went off, Spot came back from the ticket booth and told us that the train would arrive in an hour or so. It had been delayed at the border. Race, Spot and I went to get everyone a drink and the girls went and found us some benches.  
  
"Have you noticed how the girls are really excited to meet these two guys?"  
  
"Ever since we got word that they were coming, they've been bugging Chatter with questions about them. You'd think we weren't alive."  
  
I laughed at the worry on the guy's faces.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry. Remember, Chatter said that the two of them were only interested in helping Whisper out. It's not like they are going to steal Ice and Fast away from you two."  
  
Realizing how stupid they had been, they paid for the drinks and went to wait with the others. Specs and Dodger weren't back yet. We talked a little about how we were going to get the boys to see Whisper and looking at my watch, I saw that the hour was almost up. I could hear the chug of the train in the distance and still there was no sign of Specs or Dodger.  
  
"Guys, has anyone seen Glasses and Fighter?"  
  
They all laughed. Those were our nicknames for them when they weren't around.  
  
"No, last time I saw them was when Specs was taking Dodge aside. Maybe we should go find them."  
  
Chatterbox said she and Spot would wait for the train to arrive and if we weren't back by the time the guys showed up, they'd meet us at the front. Fast and Race started for the waiting rooms while I started to circulate around the building. I saw the train slowly coming to a stop and heard a steam of air blow out.  
  
"Dodger! Specs! Where are you?"  
  
I continued around the building and didn't see anyone but soon fell on my face. Pushing myself up from the ground, I saw a foot sticking out from one of the bushes.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I pushed them aside to see a fairly beaten up Specs.  
  
"Oh my. I've got to get the others."  
  
I ran off to the platform to find Chatter giving two guys giant hugs. I pushed my way through everyone and stopped beside her.  
  
"Oh Kid. I want to introduce you to four really good friends of mine. This is Andrew or Andy, Michael or Mike, Alison or Allie and Maggie or Mags."  
  
One by one each shook my hand and while they did, Chatter looked around to see if Specs and Dodger were around. She caught sight of Race and Fast coming back though.  
  
"So did anyone find Glasses and Fighter?"  
  
Realization of why I had come back hit me.  
  
"I found one of them. Specs has been beaten up bad."  
  
Before anyone could say a word, I led everyone to where I had found Specs. He was still there, but now more awake. Spot and I put each of his arms around our shoulders and lifted him to his feet.  
  
"Specs, what happened? Where's Dodger?"  
  
"Can we get back to Midtown to patch him up first? He looks like he's going to pass out again." Fast said.  
  
"We can take him to my place. It's easier and closer than Midtown."  
  
Everyone agreed and rather than walking, we called a carriage. There were more luggages then planned so the carriage would be a lot easier. We loaded the bags, helped Specs into the carriage and were on our way back to Chatter's house. None of us really said anything; we were more occupied with keeping Specs awake. We soon arrived at the house and rather than all of us carrying him in, Spot and I looked after him and the others got the bags.  
  
Chatter mad sure the door was opened and when Samantha and Mrs. Monroe saw that we had an injured person, they made room on the couch. Samantha then left and grabbed some bandages and water. Though we wanted to help, Samantha and Chatter's mom ushered everyone out of the room. Rather than standing around, we took the bags to the guest rooms. Since there were only two, the guys were going to stay in one while the girls in the other.  
  
When everyone was settled, we gathered in the boy's room to discuss on what to do.  
  
"Has Katie come out of her room yet?"  
  
Chatter shook her head.  
  
"Her room is the attic and she hasn't come out. Samantha, mom and I leave food for her at meals, but we never see her. Seeing Francis really scared the life out of her."  
  
I looked at Andrew.  
  
"How badly did you guys torment her?"  
  
"Actually we didn't do much tormenting. With Francis being the leader and all, he did most of the damage. Her speech impediment was the easiest thing to get her with. Has Brina told you the story behind her speech?"  
  
All of us shook our heads.  
  
"Both her parents died when she was young. Up until she was 9, she didn't say a word. Her mother died when she was 8 and knew that the ones who would look after her were her father and the Monroe's. Well a month later, Francis moved away and after a while, Brina and Katie befriended us. With our help, she secretly learned how to talk. She would stutter, but we thought that could eventually be cleared up. The day she finally decided to say her first words to her father, he died of a heart attack."  
  
Michael took over.  
  
"At first she was to live with her Aunt Ursula, but she didn't really care for Katie. She teased her like Francis did. Mr. Monroe couldn't stand it anymore and so he went to her and said that he'd take Katie in. Since that day, Brina and Katie have been inseparable and so were the four of us up until oh, two weeks ago."  
  
Spot piped up.  
  
"When she's yelling though, she doesn't stutter, why?"  
  
"I think that's because she's just so mad that she doesn't care who is in front of her. The 5 of us," pointing to himself, Andrew, Maggie, Alison and Chatter, "have seen this happen several times."  
  
Just then a knock came at the door. We all turned to see Mrs. Monroe standing there.  
  
"Specs is cleaned up and though both Sam and I told him to rest, he wants to see all of you."  
  
Before someone could say Pulitzer, we were up and down to see Specs. In the room, we saw that he was now propped up on the couch. His face was bandaged a little and his wrist had an ice pack on it. We took seats around him.  
  
~*~*Specs POV~*~*  
  
I looked out at my friends and was glad they had found me.  
  
"So Specs, are you alright?"  
  
"A little sore, but the ice feels good."  
  
"What happened? And where's Dodger?"  
  
My eyes opened wide at the last question.  
  
"You mean she didn't get you? She's not here?"  
  
"No. We only found you. What happened Specs?"  
  
~*~*Flashback to earlier that day~*~*  
  
At the advice of Kid, I asked Dodger if we could go for a walk. Taking her hand, we started to walk around the station's grounds.  
  
"Man, I'se 'ope dat dose friends of Chatta's and Whispa's can 'elp. I'se 'ate seein' or not seein' Whispa so depressed."  
  
"Dodger, I know your worried, but don't worry. We'll figure out something to do."  
  
We stopped along the side of the building and I turned to look at her. She really stood out against the light colours of the brick. Dark hair, dark clothes, you'd think she was some kind of evil person in the colours. But I knew that inside her was a shining light that gave everyone joys.  
  
"'Ey, 'ow bout wese go git some coffee. I'se thirsty."  
  
I laughed. I knew it wouldn't have been long before she wanted that blasted drink of hers. I pulled her in for a hug and as my arms closed around her, I could feel her stiffen.  
  
"Sky?"  
  
Before I could turn and look at when she was looking at, she pushed me aside.  
  
"What do youse two want?"  
  
"Oh, we thought we'd have a little fun. None of your other friends are around to help."  
  
"I'se don't need 'elp. I'se can do dis on me own."  
  
I looked to see Morris and Oscar.  
  
"Dodge, don't."  
  
"Specs stay outta dis. I'se can 'andle dem."  
  
At that, I saw Morris lash out and try to strike her but she ducked and spun, sticking her leg out and catching him by surprise. Once she was up, she saw that Oscar had out his brass knuckles.  
  
"Oh boy what a treat. Weapon time."  
  
From her pocket, a small dagger came out. I was shocked to see this. I had never seen her with a weapon before.  
  
"Bring it on Grouch."  
  
At that he lunged at her, fist outright, looking as if it was going to hit her. All she did was stand there. Once he was close enough to punch, she sidestepped him and with her knife, slashed at his leg. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg. His brother got up and went to him, helped him up and they started off.  
  
"That'll teach dem."  
  
"Dodger one of these days."  
  
BAM! I hadn't realized, but some large guy had come up behind me and slammed me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground clutching the spot he had hit me.  
  
"Git lost ya big brute. Leave me boyfriend alone."  
  
At that she lunged at him, dagger outstretched. While she dealt with him, another guy came at me. I tried to fight him off but soon I blacked out.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
"That's all I remember. I was sure Dodger would be able to get the guys but I guess not. Did you find a dagger nearby?"  
  
"Nope." Kid said. "I ended up finding you when I went searching for you. I fell over your foot and then got the others."  
  
"Well we've got to find Dodger. She may be tough, but the size of the guy was bigger than Weasel."  
  
I noticed the look on everyone's faces.  
  
"Specs, did you recognize the guys by any chance?"  
  
"None at all."  
  
All of us sat there pondering when I heard a little creak in the floorboards. No one else noticed. I turned my eyes up to see Whisper behind the doorframe. It had been a week, maybe a little more since any of us had last seen her. One would think she'd be frail looking, but she wasn't. I was about to say something to everyone else, but before I could, she scampered back up the stairs.  
  
"Listen guys, I'm getting a bit tired. How about we all just take a rest? Chatter do you mind if I spend the night?"  
  
None of us had realized what time it was. Fast and Race had to got back to Midtown and Spot had to go to Brooklyn. We said our good-byes and one by one everyone left the room. The boys went up to their room and the girls to their rooms. Before Chatter left, she dimmed the lights and closed the drapes.  
  
I laid on the couch, trying to figure out what to do about my missing girlfriend. I heard the hall clock chime midnight and realized I must have been thinking for at least 3 hours.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Creek. I turned to the noise. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and but all I saw was a small form standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"J.just me."  
  
I smiled to hear that it was Whisper. She came the rest of the way.  
  
"Are you okay Whisper? We haven't seen you in almost 2 weeks."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
I smiled to see that she wasn't scared. She sat on the edge of the couch and took a look at my wrist.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"A little sore, but I'll be fine. I'm worried about Dodger though. I thought she had been the one to tell the others about me. I find out she wasn't and is now missing."  
  
I looked at her and saw that she was looking around the room as if expecting someone to pop out of the shadows.  
  
"I saw her."  
  
I felt my eyes bulge out and my heartbeat quicken.  
  
"What? When, where, how?"  
  
"I was st.standing in my room and s.saw her b.being carried by a guy. Th.they looked like th.they were going to M.Medda's."  
  
I started to get up from my place on the couch.  
  
"Well we've got to go wake everyone and tell them this. We need to go get Dodger." Surprisingly for her size and shape, Whisper has a lot of strength.  
  
"Sleep. Do not want to be fall.falling asleep tomorrow."  
  
I looked at her and saw a determined look mixed with caring eyes. A combination you rarely saw in tough Newsie girls. I could see why Kid Blink had fallen for her. Though she didn't say much, she charmed everyone and made he or she feel like they had someone that cared about them.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to sleep. But could you stay down here until I fall asleep?"  
  
She didn't answer me at first. She looked back at the staircase, the decision milling around in her mind. Whisper looked back at me and with a small nod she whispered,  
  
"Ok."  
  
Whisper pulled up a chair and while I got comfortable, she curled up on the chair. As I closed my eyes, my only thoughts were of getting my girlfriend back and paying revenge.  
  
A/N: Hey all. I was debating whether or not to write the next part, but decided not to. My computer has been acting all weird like lately so I want to get this chapter up ASAP. Disclaimer, I don't own Newsies, Fast or Chatter. She actually belongs to Ice Renegade. I hope you all like this and if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know. Until later, HAUSTA! 


	17. Discoveries and Final Thoughts

Specs POV  
  
When I woke up that morning, I looked over at the chair and saw that  
Whisper wasn't  
  
there anymore. She must have gone back up to her sometime in the night. I stretched as  
  
best as I could seeing that I was still in a great amount. I heard shuffling around in the  
  
kitchen and guessed that Samantha was up. To my surprise though, it was Whisper  
  
coming into the room with some food on a trey. She was already dressed in pants and a  
  
grey over shirt.  
  
"Go good morning."  
  
Whisper said with a smile. She set the trey down in front of me and the  
aroma of the food  
  
filled my nostrils. Pancakes with orange juice and several pieces of bacon sat in front of  
  
me and waited for me to gobble them up. Whisper sat down beside me in the chair, I'm  
  
assuming she slept the night in and started eating a slice of toast.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything else?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I normally don't eat m much, s small s stomach, small appetite."  
  
I smiled at her and started to laugh a little when my stomach let out a loud grumble. I  
  
picked up the utensils and started cutting at my pancakes. I speared the piece and brought  
  
the fork to my mouth, placing the delicious food in my mouth. After the first bite, I  
  
quickly ate everything else up. I hadn't realized how famished I was. When I finished, I  
  
heard Whisper's laugh be interrupted by several coughs. We both turned to look at the  
  
door and saw that Chatterbox, Allison and Maggie.  
  
"Whisper!"  
  
I heard Whisper give a soft groan before she got up to let Chatter give her  
a hug. Soon  
  
Allison and Maggie gave her a hug as well.  
  
"How are you Katie?"  
  
Allison asked as they all sat down.  
  
"B better. M more important things n now than Francis."  
  
"She saw the guys take Dodger yesterday. Go wake the guys and we'll go get  
her."  
  
Chatter got up from her seat, left the room to come back with 3 very sleepy  
guys.  
  
"What's this about a whisper?"  
  
Andrew asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He looked towards the four  
of us and  
  
soon was fully awake.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
Michael's eyes along with Kid's grew large and the three of them came over  
to us, picked  
  
Whisper up and squeezed the living daylights out of her.  
  
"Can't breathe."  
  
"Oops, sorry Katie."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
The guys released Whisper and once everyone had something to eat, Whisper  
told them  
  
what she had seen yesterday. When she finished, Andrew spoke up.  
  
"Well then, it's time we went and got your friend back. Show us the way and  
we'll storm  
  
the place."  
  
Whisper shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
I saw a small flush rise in her cheeks.  
  
"Friends, I believe that we need a plan in order to get Dodger out of  
there. I'll need a lot  
  
of people to help out with this so we're going to need back up."  
  
By her lack of a stutter, I realized that she was getting mad and wanted to  
deal with the  
  
problem we had before us.  
  
"First though, we need to get Fast, Race, Spot and the others. Chatter, you  
take the girls  
  
and go get those three. Kid I want you to go get anyone from the Manhattan house that  
  
you think will help us and take the boys with you. I'll fix Specs up and we'll meet at The  
  
World for further instructions."  
  
"I'm sure everyone will. She's great friends with all of them."  
  
Kid Blink said as everyone left to get changed. I heard the chime on the  
clock. It struck  
  
12. My eyes grew wide. We had all slept for 12 hours?  
  
"Whisper, how long had I been asleep?"  
  
"Everyone's b been asleep for a long, long time. I've b been up since 7."  
  
I had slept half the day away but I pushed that to the back of my mind and  
focused on  
  
saving Dodger.  
  
"Well we had better get going."  
  
Soon I saw Kid and the other guys leave while several minutes later, the  
girls followed.  
  
Whisper came over to me and with my weight against her; she helped me into a standing  
  
position. With her help, we made it out of the house and started down the street to The  
  
World. 10mins later, there were about 15 Newsies waiting to hear of the plan.  
  
"Okay, listen up. Dodger's been kidnapped and I know where she is, she's  
down near  
  
Medda's. What I want us to do is go to Medda's to say we're there for the afternoon  
  
show. While the show goes on, half of you will check the bottom floor while the other  
  
half will check the top. Specs, Spot, Chatter, Kid and I will check the backstage areas. If  
  
anyone sees Jack, try to avoid him as much as possible."  
  
Everyone split up and we left the World in shifts so we wouldn't look  
suspicious. My  
  
group was the last one and with the help of Spot and Kid, we made it down there.  
  
Kid Blink's POV  
  
As Spot and I helped Specs to Medda's, I looked up at Whisper and it struck  
me that  
  
behind her quiet self, she had fury and determination. With her thinking up this plan,  
  
showed that she cared about her friends a lot.  
  
We made it to Medda's just as the second group entered the front doors. We  
started for  
  
them, but Whisper had other plans.  
  
"Through the back, that way, we don't disturb the watchers."  
  
She led the way through the back door and we soon met up with Medda.  
  
"Why hello there. What are you five doing back here? You should be out  
front."  
  
"Medda, first we'd like you to meet Whisper."  
  
"We met yesterday. How are you dear?"  
  
Chatter, Spot, Specs and I all gave Whisper a confused look.  
  
"I'm fine today ma'am. We were wondering if you've seen Dodger around  
lately?"  
  
Medda shook her head.  
  
"She hasn't been in for several weeks. I'll keep an eye out for her  
though."  
  
Music started up across the stage and that was Medda's cue. She blew us  
kisses good-bye  
  
and went out onto the stage. We watched her for a little bit before Chatter spoke.  
  
"Whisper, how did you get here yesterday? I thought you were in your room."  
  
"I s snuck down h here while you all were out. I w wanted to m meet M  
Medda."  
  
Whisper's stutter had come back again, so her temper must have calmed down.  
I took in  
  
how she looked like she had when I had first met her, shy, bashful, scared. I was about to  
  
say that we should get moving, when a thump could be heard below us. We looked at one  
  
another and then heard another one.  
  
"The basement."  
  
Spot led the way to the door and lucky us it was unlocked. We made our way  
down  
  
slowly to see a single light on but no one.  
  
"M maybe it w was rats."  
  
A thump was heard again and was against the far wall. Whisper and Chatter  
held Specs  
  
up while Spot and I went to the noise. Getting there, we saw a wooden door. I knocked  
  
on it.  
  
"Hello, someone there?"  
  
"MMM"  
  
Spot and I looked at one another and he tried the doorknob. This door was  
locked. We  
  
started banging our shoulders against the door, hoping to knock it off its hinges, but it  
  
wouldn't budge.  
  
"Try at the same time. 1.2.3."  
  
At the same time, we pushed our shoulders into the door, knocking it open.  
Sitting tied to  
  
a chair was Dodger. Her face was roughed up a little; one black eye, a cut under her  
  
opposite eye and one over top of the scar she already had. There were small bruises  
  
around her neck and down her arms. Her arms were tied behind her back, a rope was tied  
  
around her stomach and each of her legs was tied to a chair leg. In her mouth was a gag.  
  
We hadn't realized that the girls had brought Specs over to us.  
  
"Skybright!"  
  
I had only heard Specs call Dodger that when they had first started going  
out. She had  
  
given him a red mark on the arm from her fist, telling him not to call her that in front of  
  
people. I saw Dodger's emerald eyes smile at the sound of his voice. Even though he was  
  
still sore, Specs hobbled over to her and started untying the gag. Once it was off, he gave  
  
her a passionate kiss. They released and he started working on the bindings around her  
  
stomach.  
  
"I'se so 'appy youse guys 'ave showed up. I'se ready to kill dose guys."  
  
"What happened? I thought you'd be able to take them."  
  
The rope dropped from her stomach and he started working on the hands while  
Chatter  
  
and Spot worked on the feet. Whisper hadn't come into the room yet, my guess she was  
  
standing watch.  
  
"I'se thought I'se could, but when I faced one of dem, da other came up  
behind me and  
  
knocked me out wit somethin."  
  
All the ropes were released from her hands and feet and with the help from  
Specs; she got  
  
up to her feet.  
  
"Take me ta Jack and I'se gonna clobber 'im."  
  
"Jack did this?" She nodded.  
  
"Since 'e wasn't getting anywhere wit Whispa, 'e wanted to take da closest  
thing to 'er  
  
but Chatter was always wit youse guys and knowing that if I'se was jist wit Specs,  
  
getting me would be easy. 'E didn't do it 'imself since 'e knew I'se would hoit 'im bad."  
  
A creak above us implicated that someone was coming. The steps were heading  
to the  
  
stairs and all of us looked at each other with worry.  
  
"Tie me back up, and git unda those covers. Tie dem lose though so I'se can  
git up  
  
quick."  
  
Spot and I worked on the ropes while Chatter and Specs got under the  
blankets. I turned  
  
to get Whisper, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. The footsteps started down and I closed  
  
the door, scooting underneath just as the door opened.  
  
"How are you doing Dodger dear?"  
  
Dodger didn't answer, but I could just imagine the look she was giving  
Jack. It was his  
  
voice we were hearing.  
  
"Aww, cat got your tongue? Just like Whisper, no wonder you two are so  
close. Since  
  
you two care for one another, we'll just have to do something to get her to come out of  
  
hiding. I want to ask her out, but with her in that house of hers, I can't."  
  
Dodger was still silent and I could see Specs wanted to jump up and clobber  
Jack, but  
  
Spot was holding him down.  
  
"Get away from her Francis Sullivan."  
  
A new voice entered the room; Whisper's. I lifted the blanket up a little  
to see Whisper  
  
standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Ah, so you have come out of hiding. Maybe you're not the mouse I thought  
you to be."  
  
"Get off your high horse Jack.or should I say Francis. You made my life a  
living hell  
  
and I won't let you take out your frustrations towards me on Dodger. Let her go."  
  
"Aww, c'mon. You can't blame me for stuff I did then, I was 12."  
  
"Yeah, but most 12 year olds know that when parents die, you don't ridicule  
the child,  
  
even if she has a verbal disability."  
  
I saw Jack's face smirk.  
  
"Whatever happened to that quietness?"  
  
"Thanks to Andrew, Michael and Brina, I overcame it."  
  
I caught a fast glimpse of shock overcome Jack's face before he composed  
it.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
New voices came into the room.  
  
"Believe it. We earned their trust after you left Francis."  
  
I pushed aside the blanket and those of us under the blankets stood up. The  
room now had  
  
everyone either outside it or inside it that had been part of the rescue team. Jack's face  
  
was mixed with shock and frustration.  
  
"This isn't fair."  
  
"Well what you did to Specs and Dodger isn't fair either." I said as Dodger  
joined the rest  
  
of us by the door.  
  
"Why'd ya do it?"  
  
I had never seen Jack cry before and when he suddenly did, he took us all  
by surprise.  
  
"You think it's easy being me? Leader of the Newsies, big protector to the  
small? Before  
  
Whisper came, I didn't have to worry about a girl turning me down. They had always  
  
agreed to go out on a date with me."  
  
I caught a glimpse of rage in Whisper's face.  
  
"Francis Sullivan when you found out I was here, it should have clicked  
that I wouldn't  
  
go out with you if my life depended on it. You ridiculed me when I was younger, picked  
  
on me for 2 years and you expected that just because we hadn't seen each other in what,  
  
10 years, you expect me to forgive you?"  
  
"I would have thought you would have forgiven and forgotten."  
  
"Well it's hard when you are teased for everyday of most of your life."  
  
"Can't we go on one date?"  
  
Groans filled the room. I looked at Jack and for the first time since  
Whisper had punched  
  
him and he had gone all different on us, I saw the old Jack, the leader Jack.  
  
"How about this, friends?"  
  
We were all shocked to hear this. Whisper wanted to be friends with a guy  
whom had  
  
tortured her? She had just said that herself. Jack was even shocked to hear this since she  
  
had pretty much just finished yelling at him.  
  
"Francis, that p part of my life is finished. H how about we s start anew?"  
  
Jack stood up from Dodger's chair.  
  
"Hello, my name's Jack Kelly, or also known as Cowboy."  
  
He stuck his hand out.  
  
"H hello. My name is Katelin Standish, but most call me W whisper."  
  
She stuck her hand out and the two of them shook. Dodger came up to him and  
though  
  
she knew he and Whisper were now on good terms, she still wanted to hurt him for  
  
hurting her. She swung out and caught him in the jaw.  
  
"Dat's for me face Jack."  
  
He fell back into the chair while Dodger turned around and left the room.  
Soon the others  
  
left as well so it was only Whisper, Jack and I.  
  
"Whisper c'mon. We had better get going."  
  
She nodded and we started out the room.  
  
"Whisper, I just want to say, I'm sorry."  
  
Whisper gave Jack a soft smile and the two of us left him in the room to  
think about what  
  
he'd done.  
  
~*~*A week later~*~*  
  
No one's POV  
  
It had been a week since the confrontation between Jack Kelly and Katelin  
Standish.  
  
Since that day, Jack had gone back to his old self. He helped out the younger kids like he  
  
used to and didn't let Morris and Oscar bully them around. Whisper's speech became  
  
clearer and soon there was no trace of a stutter. Dodger was still ticked off at Jack for  
  
what he had done to her and rarely came around to Manhattan unless it was to see  
  
Whisper. If she did see Jack, Dodger would either ignore his attempts to apologize or  
  
leave the area.  
  
Andrew, Michael, Maggie and Allison stayed for the week so they could hang  
out with  
  
their old friends and made several more before the left for Chicago. The relationship  
  
between Jack and Whisper became a strong one of friendship and he stopped asking her  
  
out when a new Newsie came to Manhattan. Kid Blink and Whisper's relationship grew  
  
even stronger and he finally asked her out on a date. They ended up going to the park for  
  
a picnic and ever since have never been separated. With the help of Kid Blink, Whisper  
  
finally let go of her past and looked onward to her future with him, Chatter and all the  
  
other Newsies.  
  
A/N: DONE! This story is actually done! An entire year to finish this story  
and I'm glad.  
  
That means I've finished 2 out of 14 or 15 stories! YES! Well I want to thank all of you  
  
who reviewed this story. All your comments meant a lot to me and I hope that you read  
  
and review my other stories as well. Revenge will be done soon as well I hope while  
  
Remember won't be for a while, that one takes a lot of effort and I'm still working on 5  
  
stories that aren't even on the computer, they are in these notebooks. Well time for the  
  
final disclaimer for this story. I DO NOT own the Newsies or Medda or Fastdancer or  
  
Chatter. Those all belong to Disney, Fastdancer and Ice Renegade. I own everyone else  
  
and the story line behind this story. I have a feeling I'm going to get flamed for this last  
  
chapter, but I never intended Jack to stay bad. I needed something to end it. Well until  
  
later my faithful reviewers, I'm off. Hausta! 


End file.
